Out of Reach
by Lou98
Summary: What if Katniss really was pregnant in Catching Fire and Mockingjay. How does she cope living in 13 whilst Peeta is being kept in the Capitol. Does Peeta come back safe and sound. Mostly Katniss' P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, If you've read From Here on, this is completly seperate it was just an idea I had an wanted to write it out to see if people liked it. If you haven't read my other story welcome! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Out of Reach**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

***2Months Pregnant*******

I wish he was here. My Husband. He was the only one that could make all the pain and sadness go away. All I have of him are the happy memories, like the toasting. The fact that no one knows I'm actually pregnant makes this situation even harder. Peeta only announced it in the interview because he thought the Capitol would excuse me from the arena. It didn't work though. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I realised to keep Peeta alive my unborn child would have to die. But, I would rather it would die innocent having nothing to do with the brutal world it would have been brought into.

However I am still here and, I have to face every day here in 13 with an expanding stomach and no Peeta. When I woke up in 13 and the doctors confirmed I hadn't lost my baby, due to the injuries I obtained in the arena, I swore them to secrecy. When I was let out of the hospital I told everyone that I had lost the baby. I still don't know why I did that. In hind sight it would have been better to tell at least my Mother and Prim, at least then I would have some support. But, a part of me still doesn't want to tell people. It was mine and Peeta's little secret. Ours. No one else's.

I realised I really did love him during the Victory Tour. When he would comfort me when I awoke, screaming from my nightmares. He would hold me for hours, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I remember one moring when Effie walked into my room without knocking. She nearly fainted at the sight of Peeta in bed with me. I can still hear her stern words,

_"Katniss Everdeen, you may be 16 and old enough to make your own choices but you need to be more discreet about them. I do not want to walk in on you two canoodling! Do you understand?" _

Peeta and I weren't canoodling; we didn't really become an item until we were back in District 12. I would spend most of my time at his house or at the bakery. His brothers and father welcomed me with open arms. His mother was another matter but she wasn't around much so it didn't really bother me. I loved being at the bakery. I would sit on the counter top and, watch Peeta bake. He would sneak me cakes and cookies. One day when I was watching him bake, he proposed to me for real. Not for the Capitol. I accepted and that afternoon we went to the justice Building to make it official and then that night we did the toasting. We both decided not to tell anyone though it would be just for us.

Gale went to work in the mines, so I could only see him on Sundays. The sad thing was that I didn't miss him that much. Not as much as I thought I would. I was having so much fun with Peeta to notice. We would still meet on the Sundays to hunt. Sometimes I would have to cancel because Peeta's family invited me to dinner. That pissed Gale off and, things haven't really been the same between us. We spend some time together here in 13, but that's only because Peeta isn't here or my mother and Prim are working.

Gale is practically the reason I'm pregnant. I'm not saying Gale is the father because he is definitely not. But, it was the fight Gale and I had that led to the fact that I slept with Peeta. I remember that day so well:

* * *

_"I've missed hunting with you Catnip." Gale said as we rested on the rock overlooking the country side. I haven't really missed hunting with him, but I tell I missed it too, I don't want to fight. _

_"I can't wait until next Sunday!" He says excitement evident in his voice, I feel a pain in my chest as I realise I will have to tell him I can't make next Sunday again. I clear my throat,_

_"Um yeah about that Gale, I can-" He cuts me off midsentence,_

_"You having lunch with bread boy again?" He asks roughly,_

_"Gale! I told you not to call Peeta that and, yes I am having lunch with the Mellarks." I say sternly,_

_"He has you wrapped round his little finger, or is it the other way round?" He asks coldly,_

_"It's neither, I like his family, and I love him and he loves me!" I shout at Gale. It's the first time I've admitted I love Peeta to Gale. Gale scoffs,_

_"Oh yeah you love him do you, or are you just sleeping with him?" I slap him hard, leaving a satisfying red mark on his cheek. We stand there glaring at each other until I have regained enough composure to speak,_

_"Not that it is any of your business, but I am not sleeping with him, I could though, any wife has a right to sleep with her husband!" I try to keep my voice quiet but I end up shouting. His expression goes from hurt to anger,_

_"You actually married Him? Katniss you're 17! I thought that was all show just for the Capitol!" _

_"Gale, why don't you understand? I love him, I will love him forever!" He tries to pull me back but I storm off. _

_I run back to the Victors village, and straight into Peeta's house instead of my own. I burst through the front door, drop my game bag and scream in anger and frustration. Peeta comes out of the kitchen and wraps his arms around me. _

_"What happened?" He asks, I tell him everything, all of what gale said, even the part about him thinking Peeta and I slept together. And that I accidentally blurted out about us being married. _

_"He actually thinks we are sleeping together? Why?" Peeta asks, I consider this for a second, why would Gale think that? Maybe he's jealous, maybe he wishes I was with him instead of Peeta. It makes sense._

_"I think he's jealous of you." I say quietly, Peeta nods,_

_"If I were him, I'd be jealous of me too. After all you are the prettiest girl in District 12." I giggle, and so does Peeta. I stay at Peeta's for a little while longer, but then I decide to go home Prim and Mother will be wondering where I am. _

_When I return home I tell mother and Prim that I am tired and I go straight to my room. What Gale said has been bothering me. Why would Gale think about Peeta and me sleeping together before we have even thought about ourselves? I love Peeta more than anything and I wouldn't think twice about sleeping with him. The only reason we haven't slept together is because the thought honestly hadn't crossed my mind. I don't have any more time to think about it though because sleep takes over me. _

_I wake up breathing heavily and covered in sweat after another nightmare. My mother doesn't know that I sometimes spend the night with Peeta so when I do go over to his house I have to climb out my window so I don't disturb her. I drop silently from my window and sprint over to Peeta's house. I let myself in and climb up the stairs to his room. He's awake, sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the window. I come up behind him and Put my arms around him. He turns round to look at me and gives me a kiss. _

_I move round and sit on his lap. _

_"Nightmares?" He asks, I nod. I look up into his crystal blue eyes, and feel so much love for him it's unreal. I lean in for a kiss and he doesn't object. I feel the same thing I felt in the cave, the hunger, no matter how long we kiss it will never be fulfilled. Before I know what I'm doing I start to pull at the hem of his shirt. He pulls away and I feel embarrassed._

_"Katniss, are you sure you want this? You're not just doing this to spite Gale?" _

_"I'm sure, what Gale said made me realise how much I love you and how ready I am for this." I say, looking directly into his eyes so he knows I'm telling the truth. I lean in for another kiss and he doesn't hesitate. This then became the happiest night of my life. _

* * *

I never thought I would love someone so much, but I do, I love Peeta more than life itself. It kills me to know that he is in the Capitol, being tortured or worse. I want him here with me, with our un-born child. It's too early to tell the gender from the scans but I know it's a girl. I have gone through lots of names in my head, I'm supposed to stick to a schedule here in 13 but I never follow it, so I have a lot of free time. Sometimes I go to check on Haymitch, there isn't any alcohol here in 13 so he is in an awful state. Most of the time though, I'm by myself in my room, as my mother and Prim work in the hospital here.

I'm not the only one who is missing someone they love. The rebels also managed to get Finnick Odair out of the arena. The Capitol then went on to abduct his one true love back home, a girl called Annie. Finnick and I have had many heated discussions with 13's President, Coin, about a mission to rescue the victors the Capitol captured. She told us she wants to get them out safe but it isn't her top priority at the moment. God I hate that woman. I can't stress too much to though; it's bad for the baby.

I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall, as I so often do when there was a knock at the door. I reluctantly get up to answer it. I'm surprised to see Haymitch at my door, a very worried expression on his face,

"You're gonna wanna see this sweetheart!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :) I will mostly up-date this on weekends because my homework keeps me busy during the week. Please leave a review on your way out the make my day and I love to hear what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! Here is Chapter 2 a little earlier than promised! Yay :)**

**Discalimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Katniss' P.O.V.

"Sweetheart, you're gonna wanna see this!" Haymitch says pulling me out of my room. I follow him through the long, winding corridors.

"Haymitch," I say exasperated, "Where are you taking me?" He stops and looks round, to make sure no one is in earshot.

"Look sweetheart, earlier on today we got some information from our spies in the Capitol. They told us that President Snow was planning on broadcasting a live interview between Caesar and Peeta tonight. Coin doesn't want you to see it. She doesn't want you to be anymore damaged than you already are she wants you to keep strong." he says,

"I still don't know where you're taking me." I say, I know I should ask about Peeta but, I'm still trying to process the fact that he's still alive.

"Well like I said, Coin doesn't want you to see it but, I thought you would want to so I'm going to sneak you into the control room." He says tugging on my arm. I follow through some more corridors until we reach, the control room. I'd been in here before when Finnick and I were arguing with Coin. I pause before entering,

"Wait Haymitch won't Coin be in there?"

"No she has a TV in her quarters, she'll watch it in there, and the others guys won't mind you being in there, they thought you had a right to see it too." he says pulling me into the room. There are lots of people in the room, mainly men. There is Boggs, he is in charge of the Military here in 13 and there is Beetee, he ended up in a wheel chair after the injuries he obtained in the arena but he still has his brilliant mind, so he is in charge of all things electronic. Plutarch is there. Finnick and Gale are there too. I get some strange looks but, no one objects to my presence.

"Hay Catnip." Gale says,

"Don't call me that." I snap, I shouldn't be so cruel but the pregnancy has made me extra moody lately. I go and sit on right in front of one of the many screens in the room. Haymitch stands behind me, and places his hands on my shoulders, I appreciate the comforting gesture. The screens burst into life and the Capitol seal appears. Caesar dressed in fuchsia pink, bounces onto the screen.

"Tonight, I have a very special guest with me," Caesar says, "Please welcome Peeta Mellark." Peeta walks onto the stage looking worse for wear, He has dark circles under his eyes, and he has lost a considerable amount of weight.

"Now Peeta, I know you don't know why you're here and, I'm sure you're anxious to find out." Caesar says with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face.

"I am Caesar." Peeta says his voice filled with nerves. Caesar's smile disappears and instead his face becomes deadly serious.

"Peeta, I understand you have had no information given to you about Katniss."

"Yes that's right, I haven't been told anything." he says he voice wavering,

"Peeta I'm afraid I have some bad news, we have some information from the rebels. They have told us, to tell you that Katniss lost the Baby, I'm very sorry." Caesar says, patting Peeta lightly on the arm in an attempt of sympathy. A tear rolls down Peeta's cheek. The sight of him crying makes me start to sob, the sobs make me shake all over and Haymitch picks me up and hugs me in an attempt to calm me down. I turn my attention back to the screen when Caesar begins to speak again.

"Now Peeta, I have some more news for you. The rebels have also told us that Katniss is working with them and, her plan is not to stop until they have won this war. Peeta I know this is hard for you but you have two options; you can go against Katniss, and help us, the Capitol, win this war. Or you can refuse to help and be executed." Before Peeta can answer the screen goes black. I let out a scream and bang on the screen.

"Sorry, guys we lost connection." Beetee says. I begin to sob again. Whatever choice he makes I've lost him. If he doesn't help he gets executed and if he does he could die fighting the rebels. I turn to Beetee,

"You have to find out what he said!" I scream, "Please!" Sobs rack through my body and Haymitch embraces me again.

Then the worst possible thing happens, Coin enters the room.

"What is Katniss doing here?" She says in an icily cold tone. No one answers; eventually Haymitch steps in front of me and speaks up,

"I'm sorry ma'am she came looking for me and accidentally, saw some of the interview." Coin Glares at me,

"Miss Everdeen, I understand this is an upsetting time for you but, you have to keep strong you are expected to venture out to other districts to film propos. There is potential danger in all of those districts and you need to have your wits about you." I hate it when people use my maiden name, I am not Katniss Everdeen, I am Katniss Mellark. They only call me Everdeen because they think Peeta was lying in the interview, when he wasn't. The only person who knows we're actually married is Gale and he knows I would kill him if he told anyone the truth.

Suddenly I feel very sick and not because of morning sickness (which I have found out can occur at any time of the day)?! She wants me to go into war zones, I can't do that! I've already lost Peeta I am not losing his baby. I can't put it in any kind of danger. I give Coin the fiercest look I can and storm out, I hear Haymitch say he'll come get me. It won't take him long to catch up with me.

I'm going to have to tell him about the baby. It's the only way I'll get out of going into the other Disticts. I stop at my door and wait for him to round the corner.

"Katniss are you okay?" He asks,

"Sort of, I need to talk to you about something." I say opening the door and walking in. Telling him in the corridor is too risky. He follows me in and closes the door.

"Haymitch, can you keep a secret?" I trust him more now he's sobered up.

"Course I can sweetheart." he says sitting next to me on the bed. I take a deep breath.

"Haymitch I'm still pregnant." I choke out. He then does something that surprises me, he envelopes me in another hug. I have had more hugs from this man toady then I ever thought I would in a lifetime.

"Katniss, how far along are you?"

"About two months. We only slept together a few times and they were all just before the Quarter Quell was announced." I should feel embarrassed talking about these things with Haymitch, but strangely I don't.

"But Katniss, you lost the baby in the arena, the doctors here confirmed that." He says,

"Well, they told me that I hadn't lost the baby and I didn't want anyone to know I'm still pregnant." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Why, we could have helped you?" he asks. I know why, because it was mine and Peeta's secret. It was our special secret.

"Because it was mine and Peeta's secret." I say quietly holding back tears.

"Oh and while we're sharing, Peeta and I are really married too, that wasn't a lie." I say. He nods, his brain still trying to figure out why I'm telling him this, now. His eyes flash with recognition, he's caught up to my thinking,

"You don't want to go into the other Districts, do you?" He says,

"No, I already lost him; I am not losing his baby." I say.

"I understand, but there is no way of getting out of it unless you tell Coin about your situation." He says motioning towards my stomach. I sigh,

"Haymitch, can you tell her?" I ask, not expecting a yes.

"Only if you tell your Mother you're still pregnant. She's really worried about you." He says. I do feel a bit guilty; I have been shutting her out since I have been in 13.

"Deal." I say. He gets up and walks to the door, he pauses before opening it,

"Katniss, do you want me to talk to Coin about moving the rescue mission up?" he says,

"Yes please, I can't go on much longer not knowing what he's going through. And I know Finnick really wants Annie back too." I say, getting up from the bed.

"I'll go tell my mother now." I say following him out of the door.

"Dreading is worse than doing." He reminds me as we part in opposite directions.

* * *

Slowly, I walk to the Hospital, Haymitch's words swirling around my head.

_"Dreading is worse than doing."_

The worse thing about all of this is that I think she'll be disappointed in me. I find my Mother in her little office. I can see that she is alone but I knock just in case.

"Come in." She says, I open the door and she looks surprised to see me. Mainly because I hate Hospitals. But also because I have been avoiding her.

"Hi Mom, Are you busy?" I ask,

"No, not at all, did you need to talk to me?" she asks, I nod and take a seat opposite her.

"Mom, I know the doctors told you I lost the baby but, I made them lie." I say quietly,  
"Katniss, does this mean you're, you're still Pregnant?" she asks. I nod my head and manage to choke out a small yes before the sobs take over again. And for the first time in a long time I let my mother hold me. Eventually the sobs cease and I brace myself to answer the many questions I'm sure my mother has.

"So Peeta is the father, not Gale." She says, my face must show the horror I am feeling inside because she lets out a little giggle.

"Peeta is the father, definitely not Gale!" I say certainly.

"It must be hard for you, without him here." she says,

"It is," I admit, "Sometimes the only this that keeps me going is the baby." I say, rubbing my stomach sub-consciously. She nods,

"Who else knows?" she asks, I know she'll be a little offended I told Haymitch but there's no point in lying.

"Haymitch, he is going to tell Coin. I couldn't bring myself to do it. But, she has to know otherwise, she'll make me go out into the Districts," I explain.

"Oh and Gale knows we're married but, not that I'm still pregnant." My mother's face registers only shock. Damn I forgot they all think the marriage is a lie.

"You're married?" she stammers out.

"Yes, it was Peeta's idea we did it a few months before the Quarter Quell was announced." I say. I expected for her to be angry because I didn't tell her but instead her face breaks into a smile.

"You really love him don't you?" she asks,

"With all my heart, I love him more than anything." I say tears threatening to make a return.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Really Katniss?" Prim squeals I nod, "I'm going to be an Aunt!" She sits next to me on the bed and hugs me tight. I told mother, there was no point keeping it from Prim.

"Careful there little duck, you're squishing the baby." I say with a giggle, she giggles too and removes her hands from my waist.

"Was Peeta happy when you told him?" Prim asks. I think for a moment, to remember the day when I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

_"I'm glad you forgave me." Gale says. I reluctantly forgave him. I needed to hunt and he would have been in the woods anyway, I couldn't avoid him. _

_"I'm glad too." I lie. All I want to do is hunt so I can get back to Peeta, none of this small talk. _

_Suddenly I come over extremely dizzy and woozy. I lean on a tree for support and I eventually have to sit down. _

_"Katniss!" Gale rushes to my side, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine in a minute, the past week I keep feeling sick and a little dizzy." I say right before I throw up. _

_"Come on Katniss let's get you home." Gale says picking me up. I protest and finally her relents and lets me walk. _

_"Katniss are you sure you're okay?" He asks as we walk back through town, _

_"Yes I'm fine just drop it." I snap back. _

_"Katniss can you just talk to me, the fight was three weeks ago, I thought we got over that." he says. Three weeks, was it really three weeks? _

_"Gale I have to go I'm sorry." I say and I run to the bakery. This can't be happening, not now._

_I reach the bakery, out of breath and feeling queasy again. One of Peeta's older brothers is out front,_

_"Hey Aaron, is Peeta here?" I ask._

_"Yeah out back." He replies,_

_"Thanks." I call over my shoulder as I go out back in search of Peeta. I find him moving around sacks of flour. He smiles as soon as he sees me._

_"Katniss!" He says as he pulls me into a hug._

_"Peeta, you have to come with me, I have something to tell you and I can't tell you here." I say. His eyes narrow and he immediately knows something's not right. He calls to Aaron that he has to go and we walk hand in hand back to his house. _

_"Katniss, what's wrong?" He asks me as soon as we're inside._

_"Promise you won't freak out." I say, scared of how he'll take the news._

_"I promise." He says as we sit down on the couch._

_"Peeta, I think I'm pregnant." I say, he smiles. _

_"Really?" he asks,_

_"Yeah, I'm late on my period and the last 2 weeks or so I have been feeling really queasy and I have been getting bad stomach cramps." I say. _

_"Katniss how do you feel about all this?" He asks, always thinking of me first._

_"I'm not sure," I admit, "I'm pretty scared." _

_"Me too." He says "But I'm also excited, think about Katniss you have a mini version of me and you growing inside of you." I smile at the thought of a mini Peeta. _

_"It'll have your eyes." I say leaning into him. _

_"And your hair." He whispers, his face inches away from mine. Then we kiss and I feel a stiring inside me and I know for sure that I am carrying Peeta's child. _

_We spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch, he just holds me in his arms as we both think what our lives will be like from here on. Eventually I drift off to sleep but, before I do I hear Peeta whisper,_

_"I love you both very much." Then I know, that this was meant to happen. I was meant to get pregnant because now Peeta and I are stronger than ever. _

* * *

"Katniss!" I'm awoken from my day dream by Prim waving her hands in front of my face.

"Katniss I said was Peeta happy when you told him?" She asks again.

"Yes extremely we both were." I say and that's the honest truth.

"You want him here don't you?" She says curling into my side.

"More than anything." I reply.

"Don't worry he'll come back safe and sound." She says,

"How do you know?" I ask her my eyes tearing up.

"I just do." She replies and I take her word.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. It was a long chapter. The longest Chapter i've written ever! haha :) Please review they make me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies, I worked late for you guys! :) Happy Reading xox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter 3

Katniss' P.O.V.

"You have to make up with him," My mother tells me for the hundredth time.

"He'll be deployed out to dangerous Districts or the Capitol soon and, and." She continues unable to finish her sentence. I know what she's trying to say though. He's going to go away and there's a chance he'll never come back. I do want to be friends with Gale again. But, that requires me telling him I'm still pregnant and, I don't know if he will still want to be friends with me after I tell him that. I sigh,

"I will, I decided I'm going to tell him today."

"That's great Katniss." My Mother says before kissing me on the cheek and heading off to the hospital.

* * *

I walk in to the cafeteria and see Gale sitting alone at a table. This is perfect I can talk to him alone and he can't make a scene because there are other people around.

"Hi Gale," I say quietly as I sit down, "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, you?" he says flatly,

"I'm okay." I say although it's not quite true. I'm about to say something when he gets in there first.

"I'm sorry Katniss, for everything. I should have been more understanding. I did love you, more than a friend but I understand that your love for me isn't the same. I've come to terms with that now can we just be friends again please?" He says, I can tell he has rehearsed it a thousand times in his head, like I have rehearsed what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry too. I should have made more time for you Gale; you'll always be my best friend. But you have to understand that Peeta is a big part of my life now too." I say, he nods.

"I understand. I'm moving on now." He says, and I know he means it.

"Gale there's one more thing you should know if we are going to be friends again." I say quietly,

"Okay what is it?" He asks a little impatient like always.

"Well you know that I'm actually married to Peeta, and well, I'm actually pregnant too." Saying it was easier than I imagined. His face just registers shock.

"So you're pregnant, like now." He stammers out. I nod.

"So there's like a little baby growing in you now." He says. I nod. I knew he would have questions like my mother and I fully prepared myself to answer them.

"So you and him, uh, um." He doesn't finish his sentence but I understand what he is trying to say, I blush and then nod. I was cruel to him; he has a right to ask questions however embarrassing they may be for me.

"Katniss, don't worry this doesn't change anything. I'm still going to be friends with you." He tells me after a few minutes of thinking things through in his head.

"Um Katniss there is something you should know too." He says, and for some reason I begin to panic.

"Katniss, I had a meeting with Coin and Boggs yesterday, they want to send me out with some other soldiers to different districts or the Capitol." he says slowly allowing me time to take it in.

"When exactly are you going?" I ask,

"There is no definite date yet. I completed my training a few days ago. The rest depends on when the weapons are ready and whether a hovercraft is available." He says reaching for my hand over the table and giving it a squeeze. My Mother was right they are deploying him out. I knew they would but hearing him say it, makes it more real. It is selfish of me to feel this way after I shut him out but, I don't want to lose my best friend as well as my Husband. I feel a tear roll off my cheek and splash on the table. I am extremely miserable but, I don't expect the tears. I guess it's the baby hormones. He reaches forward and wipes away my tears.

"Hey don't cry catnip. I'll come back. I'll always come back." He says as he moves round to my side of the table and takes me in his arms. I am grateful for the hug but, his arms can never bring the warmth and reassurance that Peeta's arms do. He pulls away and looks at the schedule on his arm.

"Shoot Catnip I have to go. Will you be okay on your own?" He asks. I nod; he kisses me on the forehead and, hurries off to his duties.

* * *

After my breakfast with Gale I head back to my room. I sit on my bed, stare at the wall and subconsciously rub my stomach. It's around 1:30 PM when there is a loud knock on my door. Reluctantly I get up and answer the door. I am surprised to find a District 13 official standing there.

"Miss Everdeen?" He asks me for confirmation of my name. I nod.

"President Coin would like to talk to you. Please follow me." he says, and I obediently follow. He takes me to the nicer part of District 13 where all the officials and original 13 residents live and work. My heart begins to beat faster the closer we get to President Coin's office. I am always on edge around her. We stop and the Official knocks on the door. Coin's voice calls from inside telling him it's okay to enter. He nods at me and I make my way into her office.

"Katniss, please take a seat." She says in her flat tone.

"Katniss, Haymitch informed me about your-" She struggles to find the words motioning to my stomach,

"Situation, I understand you don't want to go into other Districts, is that right?" She asks. I nod in response too nervous to talk.

"It is perfectly acceptable for you to not want to venture out, for fear of the safety of your child," She says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"However you cannot just sit around all day, in your room." She says, I begin to worry.

"What do want me to do instead?" I ask her bluntly,

"I propose you film some propos here in a studio. You would have to film lots of different ones in the next few weeks though." She says matter of factly, like I don't have a say.

"Why would I have to do them in the next few weeks?" I ask confused. She gives a short throaty chuckle,

"Katniss by next month you will definitely beginning to show. We can't broadcast propos of you with a colossal stomach. Everyone including the Capitol thinks you lost the baby." I am slightly offended by the colossal remark but I can see where she is coming from. A pregnant teenager isn't exactly a good motivational leader. I can't argue with her but, maybe I can make a deal.

"Okay, but I have one condition." I say as confidently as I can. She gives another throaty chuckle,

"Go on." She says,

"If I do the propos, I want you to set a date for the rescue mission. I want Peeta, Annie, Johanna and any other surviving Victors back safely." I say more confident this time. She thinks about this for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Okay deal, you do the propos and, I will set a date and draw up a plan for the rescue mission, although I can't say it will be too successful." she says reaching forward to shake my hand. I take her hand and cringe at its rough texture.

"Why wouldn't be successful?" I ask, again I seem to be in the dark.

"Oh I forgot you don't know do you! Peeta agreed to help the Capitol, so he probably won't come with us willingly." She says flippantly. I try my hardest to control the sobbing that is sure to come but I can't stop the tears rolling off my cheeks and falling onto her desk. He face turns to one of disgust and she motions to show me I am dismissed. She calls me back before I reach the door though,

"Katniss it has come to my attention that you haven't been following your designated schedule. If you don't start following it I will pull the plug on the rescue mission. You may go now." She says not even bothering to look at me. Quickly, I run out the door back to my room and fling myself on my bed allowing the sobs to take over me.

* * *

I get up on time and go get my schedule. It is mostly Propos filming. I will have to brace myself for uncomfortable clothing and a mountain of make-up. I eat a quick breakfast with Prim and my Mother and then I hurry off to the studio. I find Haymitch in there among the technical support, Camera crews and prep teams.

"Katniss," Haymitch calls me over, "You ready for living hell?"

"I guess, I knew it would a draining experience." I say,

"Okay here's what you have to do, first you are going to get you're make up done, then they are going to try and cover the little bulge and then you will film some stuff and then we can all go back to normality." he says giving me a pat on the back.

"Wait when do I get time to memorise my lines?" I ask,

"You don't, we all agreed you are more inspirational when you are unscripted, so most of the propos will be interviews." He says as a make-up woman pulls me away. I sit patiently in an extremely uncomfortable chair whilst an annoyingly perky girl works on my face. Then I am forced into a floaty dress that discreetly covers my stomach. Finally it's time for the actual important stuff, the filming.

"Okay Katniss I'm just going to ask you some questions." A strange District 13 woman tells me. I nod and take a seat. She takes a seat opposite me and organises her cue cards quickly whilst Haymitch counts us in. The only saving Grace is the fact that this isn't live. Haymitch signals to us that the cameras are rolling and The woman, whose name is Anna, starts to question me.

"Katniss, it must be hard for you knowing that Peeta has joined forces with the Capitol."

"It is, but I know that by me joining forces with the rebels I am doing the right thing." I say trying to steer away from the topic of Peeta. She won't let it drop though,

"So are you saying you don't love him anymore." she asks. How on earth did she get that from what I just said?

"No, not at all, I will always love him." I say tears threatening to make a comeback. She looks sympathetic for a moment and then goes back to the hard hitting questions. This continues on for hours on end and by the end I want to scream at _Anna_. None of the questions had an actual relevance to the war. They were all about Peeta or my family or the loss of the baby. I was so glad when I was told I could go. My schedule said reflection time. So I go back to my room to reflect on what a crap day it's been. At around 18:30 PM half way through my _'Reflection Time'_ There is a knock at the door. I open it to find Gale and Haymitch. I welcome them in and I wait awkwardly for them to tell me what they came here for. Eventually Haymitch clears his throat.

"Coin really liked what we filmed today Katniss." Haymitch says.

"Well that's good isn't it?" I ask,

"Yeah, She also told me she was so pleased with what we filmed that the rescue mission was definitely going ahead." He says, his lips twitching up a little.

"Oh My, Really?" I ask they both nod. I can't believe it I could have Peeta back soon!

"When is she planning to do it?" I ask my voice full of excitement and hope.

"Two days' time." Haymitch tells me.

"That's amazing news!" I exclaim. This is when Gale decides to pipe up.

"Katniss you know I told you I would be deployed out soon." He says, and then it dawns on me why he came with Haymitch.

"You're going on the mission." I say barely above a whisper. He nods, and moves to sit next to me.

"Katniss I'll be okay," He tries to comfort me, "And I'll bring Peeta back okay too." His words are meant to comfort me but I still have that little piece of doubt in my mind. In the next few day I could lose them both.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed that! Thannks for reading xox **

**Reviews = Smiley Me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigos! It's been a little while I'm sorry about that, i have had lots of english controlled assessments so i had to revise :( But I found some time and worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I have spent most of the past two days with Finnick and Gale when he has some spare time. Finn is ecstatic; he can't wait to have Annie back. As far as he's concerned the mission will go off without a hitch and they will all be home safely in just over 24-48 hours. However I can't think like that, no matter how hard I try there is always that little bit of doubt in the back of my head. I smile and nod along to Finnick's rambles, give a yes or no on occasion. But generally I just spend my time worrying. Coin gave me two days off because I did such a good job on the propos. They got enough footage to stream every other hour in the Capitol for the next few days.

* * *

Gale's hovercraft departs in an hour. I'm allowed to go down to the hangar to see them off, I don't really want to as I think it would bring on more tears but I will. For Gale after all I could be the last time I see him. I make my way through the winding corridors to the Hangar. I walk through the door and my eyes instantly lock on Gale's. He runs over to me and embraces me, I hold on to him tightly, frightened to let go. He pulls away and I can't bear to look at him.

"Katniss look at me." He gently lifts my chin up so I can meet his gaze.

"I'll be back before you know it, and so will Peeta, Annie and Johanna." He says softly. I nod.

"Be careful." I whisper.

"I promise I will Catnip, it's a straight forward mission." He says giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

_"All Soldiers from Squad 145 must now proceed to board the hovercraft." _

"I have to go now Katniss, I'll see you soon." He hugs me one more time and then he hurries off. I watch him board the craft, I watch it take off. I walk back to my room feeling empty and full of fear at the same time.

* * *

I try to sleep. When I eventually drift off it is a restless sleep plagued with nightmares about losing both Peeta and Gale. I begin to get fed up of tossing and turning so I decide to go and find Finnick. He has been in the hospital since we arrived here in District 13. He obtained a few bad injuries in the arena and his mind was in an awful state. The doctors here wanted to observe him. He is allowed to leave the hospital when he wants now during the day. But he always has to check back there at night. I find him sitting on his bed tying knots. He says it's the only thing that keeps him sane. He sees me come in, I sit on the bed next to his and he hands me a piece of rope.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks.

"No, I was too worried." I say fumbling with the knots,

"Don't worry." He tells me, like he always does.

"Finnick, what's Annie like?" I ask him, he sighs and thinks for a moment before answering.

"She has beautiful sea green eyes that sparkle and long, wavy maroon hair." He says smiling to himself,

"She sounds stunning." I say,

"She is, I have loved her for forever." He says. This confuses me though. If Finnick has loved Annie forever why hasn't he married her?

"Finnick if you love Annie why haven't you married her." I ask and he tenses up.

"It's complicated." He says,

"Why you're both victors you're of a similar age, you both love each other." I say,

"Look Katniss it's a long story," He says,

"I have time; I don't plan on going anywhere until I know the rescue mission went okay." I say. He takes a deep breath,

"Two years after I won the games President Snow called me into his office. He told me I was to be used to keep his associates happy, or more his associates wives." He says his voice full of venom,

"Finn, I don't understand, how could you make President Snow's friends' wives happy?" I ask,

"I slept with them; Snow had me doing it since I was 16." He says his words still full of venom. I never realised Finnick had such a hard time, it must have been awful for him.

"I'm so sorry." I say,

"It was awful but, I did learn some interesting things about President Snow." He says,

"How?" I ask,

"Well, the wives weren't horrible women, they were just lonely. Their husbands away all the time, so they often offered to pay me, some gave me money others gave me jewels but the most valuable things I was ever paid in were secrets." He says,

"Secrets?" I ask, "What kind of secrets?"

"Anything really, some weren't that good but, every so often I would hear something big, like how President Snow used to poison his rivals and drink the poison too, so not to arouse suspicion. Shortly after he would take an anecdote but the effects aren't completely irreversible, he got terrible sores in his mouth that's why he constantly smells like blood. He uses the roses to try to cover up the smell." Finnick says his voice more flat now as he is concentrating on his knot tying.

"Oh Finnick, I'm sorry you had to endure that for all those years." I say awkwardly patting his arm as a gesture of sympathy.

"You don't have to be sorry Katniss, it won't happen anymore, when we win this war I'm going to go back to District 4 with Annie and we'll live happily ever after, you'll see." He says smiling again now,

"Katniss what will you do when the war is over?" He asks me, I stop to think. I haven't planned that far ahead; right now all I can think about is the fact that in less than two days I could have Peeta and Gale back safe or I might not have them at all.

"I'm not sure, I suppose I'll go back to 12 and live with Peeta. I want to raise the baby where I grew up. My Mother and Prim will probably come back to 12 too and of course Haymitch so it'll be surrounded by family." I say,

"Baby?" Finnick asks. Oh crap now he knows too!

"Yeah," I say rubbing my stomach, "I'm really pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Finnick says with a genuine smile, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's too early to tell yet with a sonogram but I know it's a girl." I say.

"Peeta's going to be ecstatic when he finds out you didn't really loose the baby."

"Yeah he will." I say, and for the first time I feel hopeful that the rescue mission will be okay rather than doubt.

"Finnick, do you know anything about how the mission is going?" I ask.

"A doctor told me they landed in the Capitol but I don't know any more yet." He says,

"If you want regular updates stay here, one of the doctors is sweet on me and she told me she would tell me what she knew every hour." He says, this makes me smile. Finnick is still managing to charm ladies.

* * *

True to Finnick's word a nice young doctor named Sherrie popped her head round the door every hour and told us what she knew. She didn't know much but somehow Finnick managed to stay positive whilst I gave my fingers rope burn. Finnick was right knot tying does help you to stay focussed and not go completely insane. I look over at the clock and realise I have been in Finnick's room for just over 24 hours now. At some point I must have fallen asleep. Finnick is in the same position I remember him being in, sitting cross legged on his bed tying knots.

"Oh hey Katniss." He says when he sees I'm awake,

"Hi Finnick, has Sherrie had any more news yet." I ask,

"No, not the last time she came, but she should be here any minute now." He says and a few minutes later the door swings open and Sherrie literally hops in. That woman is very perky, I hope the news she is bearing is good.

"Hey Finnick," she says playing with her hair, "Hi Katniss sleep well?" she asks me, I nod even though I didn't.

"So Sherrie, hear anything new?" Finnick asks her.

"Well actually I heard that they were on their way back but I don't know who/if they managed to save anyone." She says before winking at Finnick and making her way out.

"Wow, that's great news!" Finnick exclaims. I too, am happy but I can't feel completely at ease until I find out if they managed to rescue Peeta. But, I don't want to upset Finnick so I smile and agree with him. I stay with Finnick for a few more hours but it becomes clear that Sherrie won't find out anything new and they'll be back soon any way so I find myself leaving Finnick's room and wondering around the halls.

* * *

I end up at the control room where I find Haymitch. I spent all that time with Finnick when I could've just asked Haymitch what was happening. I take a seat next to him and begin to rub my stomach; it is the only thing that calms me besides tying knots.

"Hey sweetheart," He says patting my hand, "Where have you been, I thought you would be badgering me about the mission."

"I was with Finnick; some doctor called Sherrie who has taken a fancy to him was giving him updates about the mission so I stayed there. I didn't think to come look for you." I say,

"What did this Sherrie tell you then?" He asks,

"She said that they were on their way back but, she didn't know if/who they had rescued." I say,

"That's all I know too sweetheart but, they'll be back soon and I'm sure everything went okay, if it hadn't we would know about it." He says and I feel somewhat reassured.

* * *

Haymitch and I sit in a comfortable silence for the next hour or so. When suddenly his communication-cuff starts to bleep and I hear Boggs' voice say they are _all_ back.

"You wait here sweetheart, I'll let you know when you can see him." Haymitch says before he runs in the direction of the medical centre. I sit and wait as patiently as I can. A half hour turns into an hour and an hour turns into an hour and a half. The clock is aproching the 2 hour mark when Haymitch comes back with a grin on his face.

"Come on sweetheart," He says helping me up "He's back safe and sound, he's been demanding to see you for the past hour." My face breaks out into a grin and I sprint for the medical centre, Haymitch calls after me,

"Room 14; take a left then a right!" I shout thanks back, but I don't stop, I keep running until I reach the medical centre. The usually quiet centre is teeming with people. I push my way past and manage to get to the corridor where the patient rooms are. I walk straight past the nurse on duty despite her yelling at me that I need to state me name and tell her whom I am visiting. My heart beat begins to quicken as I pass the doors, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 zoom past. Eventually I reach number 14. I don't even bother to knock I just walk straight in. His face lights up when he sees me and I run straight into his arms. He has lost a considerable amount of weight and he has dark circles under his eyes but other than that he is fine.

"I missed you so much, I love you." I tell him,

"I love you too," he says "Katniss I'm sorry about the baby." he says softly, it is just like him to think of others when he was the one that was captured by the Capitol. I smile and he looks confused.

"Peeta," I say softly caressing his cheek, "I didn't lose the baby. I just said that because I was scared and when I realised I wanted to tell people I couldn't because Coin didn't think a pregnant teenager would be a very good rebel leader and I did agree with her. But, you're here now and you're safe and I want everyone to know how happy we are to still have our baby girl." I say.

"It's a girl?" He asks,

"Well I don't know for sure, I haven't had a sonogram or anything," I admit, "But I'm certain it's a girl, a mother's instinct." He chuckles a little and I forgot how much I missed the sound of his laughter.

"I'm sorry Peeta," I say,

"For what?" He asks,

"Well if we hadn't of split up in the arena the hovercraft might have been able to save both of us and you wouldn't have had to go through all that torture in the Capitol." I say what has been playing on my mind for the past month. He just hugs me tighter,

"Katniss don't worry, they didn't torture me, they were going to but they didn't. The rebels go there just in time." He says.

"Peeta why did you say you would help the Capitol?" I ask, I want to get all the questions over and done with now so we can move on and be happy.

"I only said it to protect you. I knew the rebels would be planning a rescue mission and if they never came I would have found a way out. My intention was always to get back to or protect you." He says, I start to cry again, my hormones are going insane right now. He wipes away my tears and I lean in for a kiss, which he returns. I needed the kiss. It made it real, I really had him back. And he was still my Peeta, my boy with the bread. We break apart when we hear an almighty commotion outside. I hear Gale screaming,

"Where is she? Is she with _him_? Where is the Mutt?!"

Peeta and I look at each other, both ours faces full of terror. I hold on to him for dear life. I am so confused, why would Gale call me a mutt? We made up, he's still my best friend.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a very furious Gale stands behind it. Neither Peeta nor I have time to fully understand what's going on when he lunges for my throat.

* * *

**Oooohhhh a bit of a cliffy for you! Good news is that it's half term not this week next week so more updates for you! Bad news is that I have lots of assessments this week so I probably can't update until Friday at the earliest :( I hope you liked that. It killed me when Peeta was hijacked in the book, so i changed it. I put my own spin on things! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I sincerly hope you enjoyed that and please review because they make my day and they make me smile like a fool for the rest of the day! haha, I love you all for reading xox :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Worked on this all day, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss'P.O.V.**

Peeta pushes me behind him. This throws Gale off balance and gives us time to edge closer to the bathroom attached to Peeta's hospital room. Gale recovers quickly though and he lunges forward wildly, not caring whether he gets Peeta or me. By this time Peeta and I have made almost to the bathroom door, I have my hand on the handle, fumbling to open it, when Gale manages to get his hands round Peeta's throat. I let out an ear shattering scream, and feel helpless as I watch Gale strangle Peeta. The Doctors and Nurses are immediately on Gale, pulling him away.

Peeta slumps lifeless onto the floor. I slide down the fall, put my head in my hands and burst into hysterics. I can hear the doctors moving around Peeta. I hear one say that Peeta still has a pulse, so I breathe a sigh of relief. I sit here for what seems like hours. The doctors are completely oblivious to me, they just work on Peeta. Eventually, Sherrie, the nurse who likes Finnick notices me huddled in the corner.

"Katniss, he'll be okay come on we need to talk." She says as she extends her arm forward to help me up. I manage to choke out a small okay and follow her out into an office containing a doctor and my mother. As soon as I step through the door my mother is by my side, embracing me in a hug. The doctors motion for us to sit down and then one clears his throat.

"Katniss my name is Dr Alec. I will be your Obstetrician here in 13. Also, I want to assure you that Peeta will be okay and I offer my sincerest apology that Gale was able to reach you."

"It's okay." Is all I say even though nothing is okay. I'm still in shock; my husband was just strangled by my best friend who has suddenly become deranged. Dr Alec continues,

"Now you're probably wondering what caused Gale to act the way he did?" he asks, I nod.

"Well whilst in the Capitol Peeta Mellark was a subject to torture. The Capitol used a torture technique called hijacking. This is where the subject is given a dosage of Tracker Jacker serum and they are then shown corrupt footage to alter their memories of a person."

"Why does Peeta remember me then?" I ask,

"Well the Capitol started off the hijacking discreetly, putting small doses in Mr Mellark's food. This was having no effect as Mr Mellark's body resisted the doses, he was smart he knew what they were showing him didn't really happen. So they were going to up the dosage and actually inject Mr Mellark with the serum. When the rescue teams arrived in the Capitol Gale and his fellow soldiers assigned to rescue Peeta found him just before they injected him with the serum. Unfortunately whilst trying to free Peeta, Gale was injected by one of the Capitol doctors. The Doctor then showed Footage of Yourself and Peeta, now these weren't altered they just strengthened Gale's hatred towards your relationship. However he then showed altered footage of you killing tributes during your first games and footage of you laughing at dying children in the seam, stuff like that. Now normally 1 injection would leave the subject confused and unable to remember certain things. However this injection contained over 5 times the amount of venom than a usual dose would."

"So Gale is hijacked." I choke out whilst rubbing my stomach in an attempt to calm myself down,

"Yes." Dr Alec replies.

"Will he ever be cured?" My mother asks the question I'm afraid too.

"We aren't sure. We doctors here in 13 aren't very experienced in the field of hijacking. However we are working on a few things that might help him regain his memories. But, he may never be the same again." Dr Alec says. I break down on my mother's shoulder. She holds me tightly and strokes my hair. Dr Alec and Sherrie excuse themselves. Dr Alec reminding me I have a sonogram appointment next week. We sit there for hours just talking, at some point Prim joins us and we explain what happened. She says she is happy that Peeta is back. She cried a little when we told her about Gale; after all he was like a big brother to her. A little while later Sherrie comes back and asks me if I would like to see Peeta. I look at my mother and ask if it's okay if I go, she nods so I follow Sherrie out into the hall.

"He isn't awake yet. His neck wasn't broken, but the doctors induced him into a coma to ease the pain a little. He'll like it if you're the first person he sees when he wakes up." She smiles reassuringly at me. I follow her down the hall and back into room 14. Peeta is there, asleep. There is a chair next to him, where I will spend the night waiting for him to wake up.

"If you need anything I'll be at the front desk. Oh, and don't worry about Gale coming in again they have him sedated in a totally different part of the hospital with guards." She tells me, I nod and she leaves me alone with Peeta.

* * *

I sit by the bed and take his hand in mine. My other hand rests on my stomach. I sit there in silence as the hours pass by slowly. Seen as I have no one else to talk to I find myself talking to my unborn baby.

"Hey baby, this is your daddy, we love you very much." I say rubbing my slightly expanded stomach.

"You are so special, you know that right, you'll have you're daddy's beautiful, crystal blue eyes, and my mahogany hair." I whisper,

"I think she'll have your eyes and my hair." Peeta croaks, I smile. I look up and see his stunning eyes staring back at me.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're awake. I'm so sorry!" I say,

"Why are you sorry, it was Gale that was trying to attack you, I was just trying to protect you." he says, giving my hand a light squeeze. I then explain to him what happened to Gale, it was hard because it meant I had to tell him what the Capitol were planning to do with him. I want to slide into the bed next to Peeta, have him hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. But, I can't his neck is in a brace and it will have to stay like that for a few days. His neck wasn't too badly damaged; he passed out from shock mainly. But the doctors want to make sure he recovers fully; he also has a few minor injuries he obtained in the Capitol to recover from.

"Katniss go get some sleep, I'll be okay." He says after we spent a few moments in silence.

"I don't want to leave you." I whine,

"Please, for the baby." He says and I can't argue with that. So I kiss him on the forehead and make my way back to my room.

* * *

When I get there Prim and Mother are in bed asleep so I silently try to climb into bed next to Prim. I hug her close to me. I need my little sister.

"This will be harder to do when you are further along." She whispers, I didn't realise she was awake, I chuckle.

"Yeah little madam will be in the way." I whisper back.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" She whispers,

"No I want to do that with Peeta, why did you have any suggestions?" I ask her,

"No, but make sure you give her a nice name, a pretty girly name." She says,

"I promise I will, now go to sleep prim." I say and lightly kiss her forehead. I feel her nod in the darkness, and within minutes she is fast asleep. I lie there for a while thinking about anything and everything. Where will I live when Peeta comes out of the Hospital? I want to live in a room with him. Will they let us do that? Or is a better question will my mother let me do that? I think about what it would be like to live with Peeta up until sleep takes over me.

* * *

"Peeta?"

"Katniss."

"Where are you going to be staying when you come out of hospital?" I ask him, a week has passed since Gale strangled him and the Doctors say he can leave the hospital in the next few days. The wonders of modern medicine!

"The assigned me a room, near yours why?" He asks,

"Is your room big enough for two?" I reply, he smiles,

"Are you serious?" he asks,

"Yes, I want to live with you in your room." I say

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta."

* * *

"Prim have you seen my green T-shirt?" I ask her, as she helps me pack.

"No!" She calls from the bathroom. I can't believe it today I am going to move in with Peeta. Surprisingly my Mother was okay with it. I mean I am married to Peeta and I'm carrying his child. I don't have much stuff to take with me. I have the pearl and the locket that Peeta gave me in the Quarter Quell. I have my father's hunting jacket and some of my other clothes. Most of my clothes are becoming too tight for me now, so Haymitch asked Coin if they could find me some that would fit better. That's about it, so I stuff it all into a bag and hurry down the corridor to mine and Peeta's room.

He's already there, his face lights up when he sees me. I drop my bag on the bed and run into his arms. We pull apart and he helps me put away the things I brought with me. The room is slightly smaller than the room I shared with mother and Prim. There is a double bed in the centre of the room, a desk against one wall with art supplies on it. There is a book shelf with a few novels on it, and a chest of drawers sits in the corner. In the Bathroom there are some shampoo and conditioner, hair brush, comb and fresh towels. I walk back into our room, from the bathroom, to find Peeta sitting on the bed holding the Pearl in his hands.

"You still have it." he says with a smile,

"Of course, it was a gift from you." I say sitting next to him. I take the pearl out of his and place it along with the locket into the top drawer of the chest of drawers.

"To keep it safe." I say as I sit back down. He doesn't say anything he just stares at me. It's not a horrible stare; it's more a look of admiration.

"What?" I ask,

"I haven't really noticed before but, your baby bump is starting to show. You're glowing, you're beautiful." He says leaning in closer. I blush,

"No I'm not, pretty soon I'm going to be huge, and that's not attractive."

"It is, if the reason you are huge is because you are carrying our baby." this makes me blush more, but he doesn't see it because, I lean in for a kiss. It's our first kiss in 2 weeks, its tender and loving, it makes me grateful that I have him back, and it makes me wonder how I ever coped without him. This kiss makes me feel the hunger I felt on the beach, the feeling like my heart might burst. I pull him closer to me; I end up sitting on his lap. I run my hands through his hair; he places his hands on the small of my back. We could have gone on for hours and we probably would have if it hadn't been for Haymitch walking in on us. He coughs loudly and we spring apart.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I ask him, he ignores me,

"I would say I was sorry for interrupting but I'm not, because last time you two did that, it ended up in that." He says pointing to my stomach. I blush and bury my head in Peeta's chest.

"What do you want Haymitch?" Peeta asks irritated,

"Coin says now that you are all better, you and Katniss should film some propos!" Haymitch says with mock excitement. I groan,

"Haymitch, I don't want to. I can't be bothered with all the make-up and frilly dresses!" I moan.

"Don't worry sweetheart you won't have to be made over this time, it's just you and Peeta being interviewed. Simple." He says. I look at Peeta and he nods, I groan again but I don't have time to protest because Peeta pulls me to my feet.

* * *

"Okay you two this is simple, I'll ask you some questions and you answer them. Oh and act in love okay?" Annoying Anna the interviewer tells us.

"I don't have to act in love with him." I tell her. She doesn't have time to give a witty come back because Haymitch that the cameras are rolling.

"So Peeta, how do you feel being back with Katniss?" Anna asks him,

"Amazing, I love her so much." he says looking at me rather than her.

"And Katniss, how does it feel to have Peeta back?"

"I love having my husband back with me." I say, I purposely called Peeta my husband. I am tired of keeping secrets.

"Husband, so it was true then?" She asks, Peeta and I both nod

"Congratulations, I'm sure everyone is very happy for you!" She says,

"Thanks, we're really happy that we are together and can be a proper family now," Peeta says, Anna raises her eyebrows.

"Family?" she asks,

"Yes, Katniss didn't lose the baby that was a lie the Capitol told me."

"That's right, I'm still pregnant." I say with a smile, placing my hands on my stomach.

"Wow, um congratulations again! Thank you Katniss and Peeta Mellark for your time." she says and Haymitch yells cut.

* * *

This is the first night, in a long time that I feel safe. Peeta's arms are wrapped around me protectively. My head is resting on his chest so I can hear his steady heartbeat.

"We did the right thing today, in the interviews, didn't we?" I ask him,

"Yeah, Coin might be pissed, she was probably going to get us to announce it at a specific time but I knew you were tired of lying." He says kissing the top of my head. It's true I was tired of lying.

"I love you Mr Mellark." I say,

"I love you Mrs Mellark and I love you too baby Mellark." he replies, I smile. His hands rest on the little bulge that is my stomach. He whispers sweet nothings to me as I fall asleep and for the first night, in a long while I have no nightmares.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter had some important stuff in it! I hope you understand how Gale is hijacked! It also had some Katniss/Peeta fluff which I love to write :) I probably won't update tomorrow as I am going to try to do all my homework so I can post tuesday, wednesday, thursday, friday, saturday and sunday! Thank God for half terms :) Thanks for reading, it's nice to know people like what I write :) **

**P.S. Reviews make me smile like a loon! :D xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey *Runs and hides from all the evil looks* I'm sorry i haven't updated it was a combination of school and a tad of writers block :( Anyhoo, it is the holidays now so inbetween revising for my Science GCSE exam I shall try to write! Because i loaf you all so much! Any way without further ado I give you Chapter 6 :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

***3 Months Pregnant***

"You nervous?" Peeta asks me as we walk to our first sonogram appointment.

"No." I reply.

"Are you excited then?" He asks,

"Yeah, I get to see my baby for the first time!" I exclaim. He smiles and pulls me close to him.

"I know I told you I think it's a girl, but what would you prefer a girl or boy?" I ask him, he stops to ponder this for a second.

"I'd like a girl, so she could look like you, but I honestly don't mind as long as they are happy and healthy." he says, I smile.

"No, I want her to look like you, have your lovely blue eyes and soft blonde hair." I say as a ruffle his hair. He smiles and rolls his eyes,

"It's just like you to totally disagree with me!" He laughs, and kisses me lightly on the nose. I smile and pull away,

"Come on or we'll be late." I say as I drag him down the corridor.

* * *

"Hello Katniss, Peeta how are you both?" Dr Alec asks us, as he leads us into his examination room.

"We're good thank you." I reply, Peeta nods.

"Have you experienced any pain or discomfort?" Dr Alec asks,

"No, not at all." I reply,

"That's good considering you haven't had any check-ups or been supplied with any Vitamins." Dr Alec says,

"So Katniss are you ready for your scan?" He asks, and I nod rather enthusiastically. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Peeta smile. Dr Alec tells me to hop on the bed and roll up my top so my stomach is exposed. Peeta sits next to me, nervously bouncing his knee.

"This may be cold." He notifies me as he places the cold gel on my stomach.

"Okay, you ready to see your baby?" He asks, Peeta and I nod. Suddenly the screen bursts into life and on it there is an image of my baby, our baby.

"Everything looks healthy, 10 fingers and 10 toes." Dr Alec, reassures us. A single tear falls from my eye, Peeta sees and looks alarmed. I begin to shake my head and reach for his hand.

"They're happy tears, don't worry." I say as I squeeze his hand. He smiles and wipes away my tears. We stare intently into each other's eyes, like nothing else matters. Until Dr Alec clears his throat and asks us, the all-important question.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Peeta and I share a quick glance and then nod. Dr Alec then proceeds to, move the wand around my stomach and stares at the screen for a minute before announcing we will be having a girl. My eyes fill with tears, Peeta looks alarmed at the sight of my tears. SO I rub his shoulder and whisper softly to him,

"They're happy tears, Peeta, happy tears." I smile and he relaxes and smiles with me.

"Well, everything looks good and healthy here; you'll need to take some vitamins everyday but other than that you're pregnancy is coming along well," He says, "You can collect the vitamins along with the sonogram picture at the front desk, where you will also need to book another appointment for a months' time. Oh and don't hesitate to come see me if you experience any discomfort." He says before retreating into his office. Peeta and I mumble a thanks before he disappears and then we make our way to collect the sonogram picture. Peeta places the picture safely in his pocket whilst we walk towards the cafeteria. Our hands find each other and our fingers intertwine as we slowly walk, somehow our hands always find each other. We hardly ever walk without being connected somehow, sometimes Peeta will have his arm around my waist or shoulders, but we are never not touching. I think we do it to reassure one another that this is real, that we are both here together.

* * *

We walk into the cafeteria and Finnick motions us to come over and join him. He is sitting with Annie, Prim and Johanna. Peeta and I slide in next to them and Prim immediately begins to ask questions about the sonogram appointment.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Is it healthy?"

"Do you have any name ideas yet?" She questions and everyone laughs good naturedly at her excitement.

"In answer to your questions," I pause to keep her in suspense, "Girl, yes and no." Prim squeals in excitement.

"Oohh a girl, you were right Katniss, do you have a picture?" She asks and Peeta hands her the sonogram picture. She holds it carefully by the edges and a grin breaks out across her face.

"Look at my little Niece!" She exclaims, "I'm going to be an Aunt Katniss!" Everyone at the table can't help but smile at her, even Johanna's mouth twitches up a little.

"But I can't say that mum is too pleased about being a Grandma." Prim says and everyone laughs, I know full well that my mother doesn't want to be a grandmother; she claims to be too young. And really she is because being pregnant in your teens is usually when should be pregnant, but what's done is done and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"June."

"No."  
"Flora."

"No."

"Hope,"  
"No."

Peeta and I started to go over names when we were walking back from the cafeteria. That was 2 hours ago. Every name he suggests I turn down. I don't want to be mean but I already have a name picked out, but I just don't want to tell him just yet, I want to keep it a surprise. He chuckles and pulls me closer to him. We spent the entire afternoon lounging around in our room. When I'm with Peeta I forget that I'm in District 13, in the middle of a ferocious war. I could almost deem today perfect; we found out we are having a little girl, I got to see Prim excited about becoming an Aunt and I got to spend almost all of the day snuggled up next to Peeta.

"I Love you," I tell him, "I know I don't say it enough." He places a finger gently under my chin and raises my head to look at him,

"You say it plenty, and besides when you don't say I know it's true just by the little things you do." He says and now I am curious,

"What little things?" I ask, and he smiles.

"The way your hand always finds mine whenever we're together, they way you always smile when I'm around, the way you glare at girls who stare at me." He pauses to give me a quick peck on the lips, "These are just a few reasons of how I know that you love me." He leans in for another kiss, but this time it isn't just a quick peck on the cheek. It's a deep, passionate kiss. Filled with all the love I have for him. Our perfect ending to a perfect day is ruined however, by the sound of sirens and Coins annoying monotone voice.

_"Attention residents! Our radars have picked up Capitol hovercrafts that will be carrying bombs, I repeat there is going to be a mass bombing on the District, For your own safety you need to calmly make your way to you quarters in the bunkers. The doors to the bunkers will close in 20 minutes; leave all your belongings in your rooms, there will be supplies in the bunkers, please make your way their now. That is all." _

Before I have the chance to fully understand the situation, Peeta is hauling me to my feet and pulling me, gently, out the door.

"Peeta wait, we have to find Prim!" I try to keep my voice steady but it comes out in more of a squeak. He stops to look at me,

"Katniss, we don't have time. Don't worry she's with your Mother she'll be fine." He reassures me and we keep running down the hall. We reach the bunkers with buckets of time to spare, they say that Peeta and I are in different quarters but I don't listen to them, no way am I letting go of his hand. I just pull him to wear I'm supposed to be residing with my Mother and Prim for the duration of the attack. The little area we have been assigned has a bunk bed against the wall with another mattress under the bottom bunk. There is a station over in a far corner that stocks food and first aid equipment, there are small toilet/washing facilities in the opposite far corner, but other than that the space is quite bare.

* * *

Peeta and I sit on the floor, hand in hand, waiting. We wait 10 minutes, that then clicks onto 12 minutes and there is an announcement that the bunker doors will close in 5 minutes. At that point I begin to lose it as mother and Prim still aren't here, so I make a run for the doors to try to convince the guards to keep them open a minute longer.

"Sorry Miss Everdeen, Coins orders." One of the Guards tells me,

"Mrs Mellark," I correct him and see Peeta smile out of the corner of my eye, "They'll be here any mi- look here they are now!" I exclaim, hurry my mother, Prim and the elderly man they were assisting into the bunker. The Guards close down the doors and take the elderly man from my mother and Prim and help him find where he is supposed to be. Peeta guides us back to our quarters while I plot how to vent out my anger.

"What the hell were you playing at?!" I fume,

"Katniss," Peeta warns but I throw him a look and he knows not to get involved.

"Katniss language!" My mother scolds, "We were helping a patient at the hospital reach the bunker, he is very frail and so it took us longer to walk here." She places a soothing rub on my arm and all my anger fades away and is replaced with relief and fear. I burst into tears and Prim wraps her arms around my waist and my mother pulls us both into her.

"I thought, I, I thought you weren't going to make it." I say in-between sobs.

"We did Katniss," Prim soothes, "We're here." Eventually my sobs cease and I look over my shoulder to see Peeta awkwardly sitting on the bottom bunk bed. He's scared of my Mum. He thinks she hates him because he knocked me up. She does, but only a little bit. It's hard to hate Peeta. I'm about to tell him to get over here because I need a hug, when my mother surprises me by speaking up.

"Come over here Peeta you're part of our family now." She says, a soft smile playing on her lips. Peeta relaxes instantly and joins us in our group family hug.

* * *

Peeta goes to the food station to get our supply of food tonight and I set up the beds with Mother and Prim. While I'm helping Mum un-fold sheets, I decide I need to say something, which should have been said a long time ago.

"Mum, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," I pause and she stops un-folding and looks at me. "I never understood why you shut down when Dad died, I thought you were weak and didn't care about us. But, now I know. I know how you felt and I don't ever want to feel that way again. I'm lucky I got Peeta back, but you didn't and I don't know what I would do if Peeta never came back. And I also want to thank you, for letting Peeta be a part of our family, He, I, we really appreciate it." I finish and Mother pulls me into a death grip hug.

"Katniss, I should have never fallen into that depression, but it's in the past now and we have all moved on. The past is something you can't change but, the future, that's another matter. I want you to never have to go through what I went through. I want you to have a long happy future with Peeta and your little girl. And as for letting Peeta into the family, sure I'm pretty mad that he got you pregnant, but it's hard not to love Peeta." She says as she releases me and we both share a smile.

* * *

That night, Peeta holds me as the bombs hit. There is no falling shafts or bricks as I had expected. Just very big vibrations, that I find even more terrifying because you can't see what damage is being done on the surface. Prim has the top bunk, my mother has the bottom bunk and Peeta and I share the double mattress on the floor. I tense every time a vibration hits and he places a soft kiss on my forehead and whispers soothing words. I clutch tighter to his shirt with one hand whilst the other rubs my stomach. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Prim had never had been reaped. Would I have still met Peeta? Would he have left his life as a merchant to work in the mines so he could be with me? Would I be with Gale? I play out different scenarios in my head but none of them seem right. Sure if Prim hadn't of been reaped my life would be easier but, that's just my life. What about the lives of others. No child should have to go through what Peeta and I have been through. Sometimes I also wonder if this war is necessary, but I always come to the same conclusion. I want my child to live in a safe place where it doesn't have to live in fear, where its parents don't have to live in fear, where everyone can live together in harmony. That's what I want for my child. SO I always conclude that the war is needed because my mother is right, I want a long happy future with Peeta and our little girl.

* * *

**So, Katniss made up with her Mum, Peeta is now offically part of their family, The baby is a girl and yes I do have a name picked out but you'll just have to wait to see what it is and Katniss has come to the realisation that there is a point to the war and it is very much needed :)**

**Thank you all for reading/favouriting/following and reviewing, it is very much appreciated :D**  
**Please leave a review on your way out, they truly inspire me and make me smiley which is good because I hardly ever smile! :) **

**Also thanks for sticking with me, I know it's terrible that I haven't updated! Writing is my second love after reading and it kills me when I don't have time to write, so thanks! **

**I hope you had a happy Christmas and Please review :)xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, This isn't as long as I would've liked, but I wanted ot give you another Chapter to make up for my lack of updates. I hope you enjoy this and so on with the show... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I stay in Peeta's arms for a few hours, but it becomes obvious that sleep won't come tonight so I get up and go to find Haymitch. I find him huddled in a corner; I slide down the wall he is sitting against and take a seat next to him.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asks,

"Nothing much, just the usual you know. Being terrified for my life and the lives of my loved ones." I say, he chuckles lightly.

"Come here sweetheart." He says and then I get a rare Haymitch hug.

"How's the little un'?" he asks in reference to my pregnancy.

"Everything's fine Peeta and I went to a scan earlier today, we found out we're having a girl." I reply with a smile, thinking about the sonogram picture.

"Congratulations, a little girl." He says, and I can tell he's smiling. "Don't expect me to babysit, when you and the boy get bored." He says with a light laughter.

"Ha-ha Haymitch," I reply, "I'm aware having a child is a big responsibility; however Peeta and I are ready for this."

"I know you're ready Katniss, you're a grown up now. Hey! You've practically been a grown up since you were 12 and you had to provide for your family." Haymitch says and I nod. We then sit in a comfortable silence for quite a while until I pluck up the courage to ask the question that has been playing on my mind.

"Haymitch?" I ask,

"Mmnn." he responds,

"How's Gale? Have they made any progress?" I ask and Haymitch sighs. I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Look sweetheart, they're doing all they can, but it's not looking good." Haymitch says hugging me a little tighter in an attempt at comfort.

"So he's made no progress at all?" I ask, tears on the brink of falling.

"You've got to give him time; he was injected with a lot of serum his memories are real messed up. The Docs are working on it Katniss, but even if they can help him you have to realise, he'll never be the same again." Haymitch says softly stroking my hair as the silent tears fall. Gale and I had become closer in 13, he had come to terms with the fact that I loved Peeta and he was finally okay. Now I've lost him forever.

* * *

I walk around a bit, trying to clear my head. I don't know how I ended up here but I find myself near the Hawthorne's quarters. I expect them all to be asleep, but Hazel is up. She sees me and smiles. I go over and sit next to her.

"Hello Katniss," She says softly, "How have you been?"

"I've been better, but I can't complain too much, others have it worse." I say, "How have you been?"

"Well," She sighs, "Rory, Vick and Posy are fine, but I'm worried about Gale they won't let me see him. I just wish I knew if there has been any progress." This makes me heart break. I know full well that there's been no progress and he probably won't be the same again, but I can't tell her that. She has enough to think about, without having the worry of Gale on her shoulders.

"I'm sure you haven't seen him because they have been working on him all the time, so that he'll recover twice as fast." I say, giving a reassuring pat on her arm.

"You're probably right, Katniss, Gale is strong he can get through this, he can get through anything." she says, I'm not sure if she actually believes me, or if she is telling herself that because she wants it to be true. Even though I know the truth, I'm telling myself this is the truth because it hurts too much to think otherwise.

"How is everything with Peeta and the Baby?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood, and it works, anytime anyone mentions Peeta's name or the baby I can't help but smile. One of the things I love about Hazel is that she is very open minded, Gale made it quite clear he had no time for Peeta, but Hazel always asked after Peeta and was always grateful for the odd loaf of bread Peeta was able to give her.

"We're good; we found out today that we are having a little girl." I say,

"Congratulations, girl on the first try, I had to go through 3 boys, but I wouldn't change them for the world." She says as she smiles over to her sleeping children.

"I've been lucky, I always said I never wanted children, but deep down I knew that one day if I ever did I would want a girl." I state.

"Do you have any names picked out?" She asks,

"Um, I do, but I haven't talked to Peeta about them yet, I want them to be a surprise."

"I understand, the father should always be the first to know the names. My husband chose all of their names." She says motioning to the children. This puzzles me as Hazel was pregnant when Gale's father died and usually the naming of the baby is decided just after the birth.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he choose Posy's name, you were pregnant when he passed away." I ask,

"Well, on the morning of the accident, I was saying goodbye to him at the door and right before he left he said to me 'Hazel, look at those posy's over there, aren't they beautiful?' that's what he said before giving me a kiss and heading off. When I gave birth to a girl, I knew then, exactly what to call her." Hazel says with a sad smile, and a faraway look in her eyes filled with memories.

"Wow, that's amazing." I say my eyes brimming with tears, partly because I'm know remembering my father's death and partly because of hormones. She nods and wipes away a stray tear of her own. After a few minutes in a comfortable silence I excuse myself, as I find myself in need of comforting from Peeta.

* * *

I quickly make my way back to our quarters and just when I reach them an announcement comes over the speakers.

_'Residents, I am sorry to inform you may need to inhabit the bunker for up too, 2 days, maybe more. We are still unclear as too if the bombs have stopped and the damage needs to be cleared. That is all'_

Peeta sees me approaching and frowns.

"Where, were you?" He asks, "I was worried!"

"I went to see Haymitch and Hazel, too make sure they were all right." I respond,

"Oh are they?" He asks and my tears answer. He pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly.

"Come on," He says softly, "Let's go find somewhere more quiet." he leads me away and into one of the discreet corners of the bunker. We sit on the floor and he pulls me into his lap and rocks me back and forth until my tears cease to flow.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks and I explain how I feel guilty for not telling Hazel the truth about Gale's condition and how I've probably lost my best friend forever. He listens intently and comforts me when I become tearful again. I've never realised it before, but Peeta is a great listener. I've just cried over how I've probably lost my best friend forever and he hasn't made one snide comment about Gale. I know Peeta doesn't like Gale that much, but he's never been outright rude to him.

"You're amazing you know that right?" I tell him. He smiles and shakes his head.

"No," He pauses looking for the right words, "I'm just me."

"Well you're amazing, and kind, and caring, and loving." I say in-between kisses.

"I often wonder how you turned out so lovely, considering your witch of a mother and everything you've been through." I say softly clinging to his chest, cringing from the memory of the black eye he received for giving me the bread. He sighs,

"There is two ways I could look at life; I could be cold, unkind and callous because that's the way I was treated, or I could be loving, friendly and kind so that I can be everything my mother wasn't. So I can be the parent my Mother wasn't." He says placing his hands on my stomach on the last part. I laugh lightly and turn to face him,

"You do realise the whole of what you just said, proves the fact that you are an amazing person."

"Okay, okay," He surrenders, "I'm an amazing person but so are you!" I groan,

"I'm not half as amazing as you." I say,

"I can list a whole bunch of reasons as to why you're just as amazing as me." He says,

"Go on then." I say, as I am curious as to what he is going to say.

"Well; you've had to provide for your family since you were 12, you practically brought Prim up when your Mother shut down, you volunteered for Prim, you didn't kill me when I confessed my love for you on national television, you fell in love with me, you sung to Rue as she died and buried her in flowers, you risked your life at the feast to save mine, you defied the Capitol because you couldn't bear to live without me, you married me, you went into the hunger Games again and most importantly you're carrying my child." He finishes his extensive list and I am rendered speechless. So I do what I always do when I can't use words to express how I feel, I kiss him.

"Shall we just agree we're both as amazing as each other?" He asks between kisses.

"Yes." I reply, "I think we can safely say we are both amazing as each other."

"Wait I left something off my list!" he says,

"What would that be?" I ask,

"The fact that you're an amazing kisser." He says. I blush and smack him playfully on the arm. I am very thankful that I have Peeta back because he is the only person that can truly make me happy, even in the bleakest of times.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! So in answer to someones review asking where Gale and Haymitch where, here they are. I also wanted to go into Katniss' relationship with Hazel here and to see why Peeta is the way he is.**

**A big thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewd/read :)**  
**Please do review I'm ecstatic when I get reviews and they inspire :D **

**I loaf you all :)xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Sorry for not updating, somethings are going on in my life right now, but I'm trying to make more time to write. Anyway I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

5 days. That's how long we were in the bunker for. It was torture, being in a cramped space with hundreds of people. All of which wanted to talk to me and you and I both know I am not a big talker. Luckily Peeta was with me for all of it so I said the bare minimum and let him do the talking. When we finally get out we find out that everyone has been relocated rooms deeper underground as the damage higher up will take a long time to repair. At first I began to panic, I suddenly remembered I left my parachute containing my pearl and locket in mine and Peeta's old room. But, when we arrived in our new room, lying on the bed was the parachute and the pearl and locket were tucked safely inside.

The next few days after we were released were a bit surreal. As soon as we got out I was sent to the medical centre for a check-up, everything was fine and Peeta and I both breathed a sigh of relief. Peeta helped with clearing the debris, I would have helped if I could but I didn't think it was a good idea with me being pregnant and all. I was issued with a new uniform that fits me better, it isn't very flattering but it is more comfortable than my old one. Everything has been really good; I try to keep positive about Gale. He may never get better but there is a chance he will and I will hold on to the hope that he does, if not for my sakes for his family's sake.

I like the night times best. Like now, I just sit here and have one hand around my stomach and the other strokes Peeta's hair whist he sleeps. Most of the time I will him to sleep peacefully, but most nights he has nightmares. He doesn't thrash about and scream like I do. When he has nightmares he tenses up and whispers to himself. When that happens I grip his hand tightly and whisper soothing things in his ear until he wakes up. Tonight, is a nice night though, Peeta is sleeping soundly. He begins to stir and I look over and see the time is only 4:30. He opens his eyes fully and when he sees me awake a puzzled look crosses his face.

"What are you doing up?" He asks. I smile and kiss the top of his head.

"I haven't been able to sleep recently so I just stay up, thinking and watching you sleep." I reply honestly. He frowns.

"It's not good for you to stay up all night."

"I don't stay up all night, and it's not like I follow my schedule I always take naps during the day. And anyway, I like watching you sleep, it keeps me calm." I say, he nods and I snuggle into his chest. We are quiet for a few minutes, and then he breaks the silence.

"You said you think when you can't sleep, what do you think about?" He asks, I sigh.

"I think about all sorts," I begin, "I think about Gale, I think about Prim and my mother, I think about the war and how it seems to be never ending, I think about how Coin hates me, I think about how much I hate Snow, I think about you and I think about our baby." I say, he smiles at the last two, but then his smile falters and his face changed to a serious expression and I know he is trying to work out how to tell me something I won't want to hear.

"I know you want to tell me something." I say, "And I know you think I won't like it, and I probably won't but just go and say it." He sits up pulling me with him and we both end up sitting crossed legged facing each other. He takes my hands and leans his forehead against mine.

"Look Katniss, you have to know I don't want to do this, but Coin saw how strong I was and realised I was better and, well I couldn't say no and I-."

"Peeta stop stalling what does Coin want you to do?" I interrupt. He sighs and looks deep into my eyes.

"Coin has recruited me into joining District 13's army. I start training today. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't say no, and I want to do what I can to help. I'm sorry Katniss." He says, and this is one of the rare times I actually want to hit Peeta with all my might and scream obscenities at him. I move away from him,

"Does this mean you'll have to go out of the District on missions and stuff?" I ask.

"I don't know," He replies "Probably, but Coin promised it wouldn't be far and there would be a very low risk of my squad getting hurt." He says. I just sit there in silence digesting the horrific information I have been told. Peeta looks at me expectantly,

"Katniss say something please," He pleads. "Are you mad?"

"I don't know, I just, I, I can't lose you, not again!" I say and although I want to hate him right now I can't and I begin to sob into his chest. He strokes my hair and back and whispers soothing things to me.

"Sshh, Katniss I may never leave the district they have to train me up first before they can send me anywhere and it may take months to train me fully. The war could be over by then." He whispers, and I nod willing him to be right because I never want to be without him again.

* * *

After Peeta's revelation this morning we went back to sleep for an hour or so until our alarm went off signalling that it was time to get up. We showered got dressed and went to the cafeteria. The air is tense between us, I'm not exactly mad at Peeta, but I'm not exactly feeling loving towards him either and because of my pregnancy whatever mood I'm in gets amplified by 10. Everyone senses the tension but no one says anything. When our allotted slot for breakfast ends, Peeta kisses me on the forehead before going off to training. I'm supposed to be doing something probably, but I'm on a mission of my own. To find Haymitch.

He wasn't in the cafeteria so I figure he'll be in his room, not following his schedule. I reach his compartment and bang ferociously on the door. He yells at me to stop banging and opens the door,

"Hey sweetheart!" He says, and I scowl and push past him.

"Don't sweetheart me!" I yell, "How could you?" He shuts the door and pulls out the chair from the desk for me to sit on.

"How could I what?" He asks.

"Let Peeta join the army!" I fume. Haymitch's mouth gapes open, leading me to believe he didn't know anything about it and a tiny bit of guilt settles in my stomach.

"The boys done what?" he asks,

"He's joined the 13 army, he said Coin saw him helping clear the rubble from the bombings and saw how much better he was and recruited him for the army!" I say, Haymitch begins to pace and then look around the corners of his room looking for listening devices. After making sure there are none he begins to talk,

"Look, I've suspected this for a while and now I'm sure, Coin hates you." I roll my eyes,

"We all know that!" I say, and he shakes his head.

"No, I mean really hates you. She's been trying to bring you down for a while now. She's doing whatever she can to get at you; recruiting Peeta in the army is one of her ways of chipping away at you." He explains, and everything begins to make sense.

"Oh God! What am I going to do?" I ask in a panic.

"Okay, here's what you do, you don't give her ammunition. If you don't appear to have any weaknesses she can't get to you. So don't be mad at Peeta because that's what she wants, don't appear to be upset about Gale, do what she says and whatever you do don't upset her! Got it?" He says, and I nod, too paralysed with fear to talk.

* * *

I was walking back to my compartment to take nap, when Haymitch catches me up and says we need to go to command. I sigh and hobble along behind him. We reach command and I take a seat. Peeta stands behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. I give him a look that says I'm not mad anymore and Coin begins to talk.

"I'm going to be blunt; morale is low in the Districts. Word got out to them that we got bombed hard and they are beginning to think we're losing this war, now I know and you know, that we will not lose this war. But, the other districts need to be reminded of this, so I propose that we send some people out to the districts to boost morale. We will start with District 8, there Is a hospital there, where the people need to be reminded of why we need to win. Now I bet you all want to know who is going, and I have decided that the person who will be the most help on this trip is Katniss." She says and I feel Peeta's hands tense on my shoulders. I'm about to protest, but I bite my tongue remembering Haymitch's words of warning. He begins to protest for me anyway.

"With all due respect Ma'am the girl is 4 and a half months pregnant, is it safe to send her out there?" Haymitch asks,

"I can assure you it is perfectly safe. All she will do is visit the hospital for an hour or so, while the camera crews film her and come straight back here. Also she will have guards with her at all times." Coin says, "So Katniss what do you say? Will you do it?" She smiles menacingly and although it was posed as a question I know I have no choice.

"Yes, but with one condition." I say,

"Go on."  
"Peeta accompanies me on this trip and any further trips I may take." I say confidently, I know Haymitch warned me not to push it, but I will not go anywhere without Peeta. The last time we split up he ended up in the Capitol I can't have that happen again. Coin smiles,

"I was expecting you to say that, and the answer is yes, Mr Mellark will accompany you on the trips, he was going to anyway." she says, "You are all dismissed now, Mr and Mrs Mellark your flight leaves for 8 in an hour." And with that she gets up and leaves.

* * *

"You okay?" Peeta asks me as we board the hover craft. I take his hand, and whisper back,

"I'm a bit nervous, what if I can't film anything good?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine and I'll be with you all the time." He smiles reassuringly as we take our seats. No one says much on the way it doesn't take that long but everyone is tense even though Coin assured us it was safe. Haymitch came too and Boggs. However they will stay in the hovercraft and communicate with us through microchips we will have in our ears.

* * *

The hover craft descends and Peeta and I get off accompanied by our guards and camera crews. We are greeted by a woman called Paylor. She is in Charge of District 8, and she is helping at the Hospital.

"Katniss, Peeta" She says as she shakes our hands. "I warn you now; it's not pretty in there."

"It's okay, we want to help and you'd be surprised at what we've seen." Peeta says smoothly as she leads us inside the hospital. The first thing that hits me is the smell, a mixture of infection, vomit and urine. I automatically clutch Peeta's hand tighter and wrap the other hand protectively around my stomach. Paylor leaves us to talk to the patients. We walk up to a group of beds and introduce ourselves. Our appearance seems to lift their spirits and they ask lots of questions which we answer, they ask about the baby and our relationship and how things are going in 13. Soon the whole room erupts in chatter and people asking if we're really here. Once we've been round to everyone the mood in the room seems lighter and everyone seems full of more hope and determination to win the war.

* * *

We stand outside the hospital and the film crew congratulate us. It turns out they got some great footage to use for propos of Peeta and I talking to the patients. Paylor thanks us for coming and says she hopes we visit again soon because it really lifted her people's spirits. I was reflecting on what a good day it had been, when suddenly Haymitch's voice is in my ears.

"Katniss, Peeta, run, run now!" He exclaims. I look over at Peeta and he shrugs.

"What, why?" I ask,

"Don't argue, just run!" He screams, so Peeta pulls on my hand and we start running, where to, we don't know, we just run away from the Hospital as Haymitch instructs.

"Haymitch would you mind telli-…" I break off as I know now, exactly why Haymitch told us to run. Peeta hold me tightly as we watch the Bombs rain down on the Hospital where we spent the last two hours talking to the patients. Tears form in my eyes as I think of all the lives that have just been lost. Haymitch's voice again brings me out of my trance though as he screams that we need to keep moving, however he doesn't get to finish his sentence though, because the next thing I know Peeta has pushed me to the ground and is on top of me. Everything around us is in chaos, but it soon becomes clear why we all dropped to the ground when the bomb goes off.

* * *

**Sorry, for the cliffy, but its always good to keep them wanting more! **

**Again I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should of, and believe me I feel terrible about it, but sometimes life just throws little things in there to put you off track.**

**Any way I will try to update more and please review, it would make me really happy if you did! **

**Thanks for reading/favouriting/reviewing and following! Please review, they are great motivation and make me happy :) xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon Jour Mon Amis :) Last time I left you on a cliffie so I won't blabber too much! Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been a bit wah! But, it is half term so here I am with a chapter for all my lovely readers! So without further ado read on :D**

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Hunger Games, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

*******4 ½ Months Pregnant*******

The explosion is deafening. It reminds me of when I blew up the career's supplies in the 74th arena. At first I feel nothing except the heat, from the burning around us. Then I begin to ache from my sudden drop to the ground, but I don't think there is any damage from the explosion itself. I try to keep on my side, so not to crush my stomach. Peeta did a good job of protecting me and the baby; I just hope he isn't hurt too much. Slowly, I begin to open my eyes and it's as if everything around me is happening in slow motion. Everything is on fire, buildings, trees even people, have been set a light from the sparks that Peeta and I set in motion from the moment we pulled out the berries. I close my eyes again tightly, trying to block out the image of burning bodies.

Gradually the pain subsides in my joints and I can move them again. I start with my fingers and toes and then I carefully move every part of my body to check for injuries and to make sure I can still feel them. My hearing is yet to return to normal, but that doesn't surprise me as I lost my hearing in one ear when blowing up the supplies and I was further away from that explosion. Peeta's protective arm around me twitches and I turn to see him regaining consciousness. His eyes flutter open and he mouths to me "Are you okay?" and I nod in response. After hearing nothing but silence since reclaiming consciousness my ears begin to ring. I don't know how long we stay on the ground for, no one moves to get up and we aren't entirely sure that the raid is over so we just stay where we are. The more awake and alert Peeta becomes the tighter his grip on me is.

My mind is too numb to think about anything; I just stare out onto the land where the hospital once stood. I remember all the people Peeta and I saw, the men, the women and the children. I think about how we gave them hope and how quickly the Capitol snatched that hope away. It's only when I feel a little flutter in my stomach that I snap back into reality. I breathe a sigh of relief as I realise that our baby is okay, and then I feel immediately guilty for not thinking about her more in the last few minutes. Everything is just so surreal; Coin assured us it would be safe. Coin said, wait a minute, Coin was the one that told us it would be safe. Now Coin isn't exactly my biggest fan at the moment and I'm not hers either. She has made it very clear, that she does not like me and possibly wants myself and probably Peeta dead too. So this would be the perfect opportunity for her to get me out of the way. She may not have known that the Capitol would attack, but she can hope that they might and I might get caught up in it. I never really took her threats seriously before, but now, the possibility the she does want to kill me is becoming even more real.

I need to talk to Haymitch as soon as we get back; I need him to help me sort through things. I need to work out whether it's best to follow her orders and go to different districts or should I disobey her to keep myself and the baby safe. Either way I am making myself a bigger target for her. I'm not sure how long we end up staying on the ground, although I can move I don't trust myself to stand without support and Peeta isn't planning on letting me get up just yet. His main priority is protecting me and the baby and until he is satisfied the raid is over and we are all safe he won't move. Eventually the ringing in my ears subsides and I am able to hear a little again, but I wish my ears would keep ringing as hearing nothing was better than hearing the screams and roar of the flames. I jump when suddenly Haymitch's voice is in my ear.

"Sweetheart!" He shouts, "How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine." I reply,

"I'm good too, thanks for asking Haymitch." Peeta says sarcastically. Haymitch chuckles.

"Good to hear kid, as soon as the sky is clear we'll send the hovercraft down to pick you up." Haymitch tells us. Peeta and I thank him and Peeta extends his hand and helps me to my feet. He takes me in his arms and hugs me tightly. All the emotions from the past hour come flooding back to me and I burst into tears. He hugs me tighter and whispers soothing words in my ear.

"It'll be alright Katniss, everything's okay now." He soothes. I know I should be grateful, Peeta is only trying to make me feel better, but I am extremely hormonal right now and I just snap.

"Everything is not all right!" I scream, "Hundreds of innocent people just died and all because of me, because of us! Why do so many people have to die Peeta? It just isn't rig-."

"Ah Katniss." He interrupts, but I ignore him,

"It isn't right, they didn't stand a chance, they couldn't even fight back, they were in a hospital, there were children in there Peeta-."

"Katniss." He interrupts again,

"What?" I shout and he spins me round, to see the camera crew filming my little rant.

"No, no! Don't stop keep going it was good stuff!" Cressida, the leader of the filming crew, orders. So I turn towards the camera and pour my emotional, hormonal heart out.

"President Snow, Peeta and I may have started the sparks that started the revolution, but now you are just adding fuel to the flames and in doing so they are becoming too big and out of our control. Innocent people are dying, Children are dying, and none of this is their fault so why are they being punished? You may think it's fun to watch these people suffer, but making them suffer won't help you win this war it will just hinder you because who do you think they'll listen too, hmm, the people trying to destroy them or the people trying to save them? I bet now you're thinking I'll just make a speech about how I'm really trying to save the districts, but it's too late now. Everyone has seen your true colours. So President Snow remember this; All the while you cause us suffering you suffer too and all the while you add fuel to the flames and make us burn," I pause to gesture at the inferno around me "You burn too, because if we burn, you burn with us!" Somewhere someone yells cut and I burst into tears again. I feel Peeta take me in his arms and then I become aware of us boarding the hover craft.

* * *

I doze off on the ride back to 13 and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the District 13 hospital. Dr Alec stands at the end of my bed checking things off a clip board. He looks up, sees I'm awake and gives me a disapproving look.

"Katniss, you're up." He states, I nod.

"You'll be pleased to know everything is fine, that is one tough baby you got there." He says, and I smile,

"Well, it's got tough parents." I joke. "Where's Peeta?" I ask,

"He's fine too, a few cuts and bruises it's a miracle no one was seriously hurt or killed." He says,

"Peeta and I have a habit of escaping death." I say as I remember all of the times I could, no should have died but didn't. Dr Alec gives me a sad smile.

"I want you to stay in bed for at least week, I want your baby to be healthy and right now after all the stress you've been through the past few weeks, it's not as healthy as it should be. Peeta will be up and around before you so he'll come in and see you when he can, okay?" He asks, and I nod. He gives me a small smile and then leaves the room. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep when the door crashes open and My Mother bursts through.

"Hey Mom." I exclaim, I wasn't expecting Mother to come see me.

"How could you?" She yells.

"How-w-w Could I what-t-t?" I stammer, taken aback at her anger.

"Go to District 8." She softens her voice, sensing my distress and gently sits down at the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry Mom, I had to Coin's orders. She said it was safe and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to make her more mad, so I said I'd go but only if Peeta came with me and she sad he could, we left an hour after the meeting, I didn't think I'd need to tell you, I didn't think there would be a danger. I'm sorry Mom." I say.

"I just, I can't…" she breaks off.

"Mom, you can tell me, what's wrong." I say and I reach forward and take her hand in mine.

"I just can't lose you Katniss, I've only just got you back. For years I shut myself away and then you shut me out. Now we both understand why the other did what they did and we have a healthy mother daughter relationship. I can't lose you now, especially as you have added little madam and Peeta to our family. I can't lose them either." She finishes and silent tears fall from her eyes onto our intertwined hands.

"It's okay Mom, I'm not going anywhere for a while, I'm on bed rest and as for Peeta I don't think he'll be able to train for a while so it'll be fine." I say and a puzzled look crosses her face.

"Train?" She questions. Oh, I'd forgotten no one else knows about Peeta joining the 13 army. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, he uh, was recruited to join the District 13 army." I say meekly. She senses my unease at the idea of Peeta being in the army and shuffles closer to me and envelops me in a hug.

"He's going to be fine, he's been through a lot, and he's tough. He might not even get sent out. Think positively Katniss." She says as she kisses the top of my head. I would never admit it to her, but I've missed these Mother daughter moments.

There's a light knock on the door and moments later Prim slips into the room. Quietly, she treads over to the bed and climbs on she snuggles into my side. Mother smiles,

"All my girls' together." she whispers as she takes prim's hand in her free one and kisses the top of my head again. They stay with me for a while but eventually they have to go back to their compartment before Prim falls asleep on me. Once they go, I begin to panic, with what I've seen today, I'm bound to have horrific nightmares and Peeta isn't here to hold me and make me feel better. I'm begging to get myself worked up when the door opens and Peeta creeps in.

"Hey." I whisper,

"Hey." He whispers back as he quietly tiptoes to the bed. I give a little giggle.

"You're not supposed to be here are you?" I say,

"Nope." He replies settling next to me on the bed.

"Why did you come?" I ask,

"Because I didn't want you to be alone, because I didn't want to be alone, because I love sleeping with you in my arms, that way I know you're safe." He whispers and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, both of you." He whispers back.

"We love you too." I reply, he laughs.

"You already told me you love me."

"I know, but sometimes I think that I don't say it enough." I whisper and turn my head up to kiss him. Then a thought occurs to me and I begin to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asks me.

"Well today we both nearly died in a bomb attack and neither one of us has asked the other how they are since you came in." I say, he chuckles.

"Well, worse things have happened to us, I would say today was a normal day." He says and I laugh,

"We aren't exactly normal though are we?" I say,

"No we are not, but that's what I like about you, your individuality and your spontaneity." He says. I smile and reach up to kiss him again.

"Now get some sleep," He says, "I want you both to stay healthy." I nod my head and snuggle deeper into his chest, dreading the moment I will awake from the nightmares that will torment me tonight.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed that! Not very fluffy, but there will be some fluff coming up, I promise :)**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following, it means alot! You have no idea how happy it makes me that people read this story and enjoy it!**

**Please review, they make me happy and I need all the happiness I can get at the moment :)**

**Thanks, I loaf you all xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Sorry for not updating for ages! It's easter holidays soon, which means more updates, yay :) With out further ado, I present to you Chapter 10! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

*******5 Months Pregnant*******

Bed rest was boring. 7 days of lying in bed doing nothing. Some peoples idea of heaven, but not mine. Peeta came and saw me as often as he could, but he had meetings with Coin and Haymitch. I didn't inquire as to what the meetings were about, it would only worry me and I'm not supposed to stress. My main visitors were Prim, Mother, Johanna, Finnick and Annie. It sounds a lot, but when you see each other every day you really don't have much to talk about and chat becomes tedious. Mother and Prim especially like to talk about the baby. Finnick and Annie tell me stories from when they were younger in District 4 and Johanna likes to make fun of my size.

Of course my favourite visits were the ones from Peeta. We would talk about the baby; names were a big topic at the moment. We talked about everything and anything apart from the obvious staring us right in the face. Coin. It has become very clear to Peeta, Haymitch and I that she has a vendetta against me and Peeta. We are the only things standing between her and ultimate power. In many ways she is just as bad as Snow, all she wants is power and will do anything to get it. That is what scares me most about her. Whilst I'm pregnant she can't do anything though, it's one thing to have me die in a terrible accident, but for the baby to die, she's too smart for that. The People love me and my baby, if my baby were to die their moral would not just be low, it would cease to exist. However that only gives us a few months to come up with a plan for what to do after the Baby comes.

* * *

I'm out of the Hospital now. I much prefer mine and Peeta's compartment. I'm not allowed to do anything to do with the war, well anything that causes me stress and the war certainly causes me stress. I've started not following my schedule again. Peeta's back, so I have no reason too. I still eat at the designated food times, but other than that I do what I want which is mainly nap.

Being pregnant has changed me in many ways, for one I am hungry all of the time, two I'm tired all of the time, three I no longer want to do exercise like I used to, and four I am as big as a whale. And on top of all those things my ankles kill if I'm on my feet too much. So I nap all day and only come out of my room if I'm needed in command which is not very often now days as I'm no help to anyone. I have made a routine for myself which I think is a thousand times better than the one that 13 would've given me.

I go to bed with Peeta every night at 8. He gets up at 6, but I stay in bed for a bit longer, I shower and dress, but not in the 13 uniform. The uniform got too small for me and although they wanted me to wear a bigger size I choose to wear some plain maternity clothes that some of the rebels managed to pick up on undercover missions in the Capitol. We eat breakfast together, then he goes off and I go to see Prim at the hospital. At lunch I eat with Prim and after I go back to my compartment to take a nap. I meet up with Peeta again for dinner and then we go back to our compartment. We then have an hour or two to spend with each other before we settle down for the night.

* * *

After eating lunch with Prim today, I go back to my compartment like always and get ready to take my nap when there is a knock on the door. I think about leaving it, but then Haymitch calls to me through the door.

"I know you're in there sweetheart." He says, "Now I know you want to nap, but can you please open the door." So I do, because it's Haymitch. If it was anyone else, except Peeta I would have left it and hope they would go away. I slowly get off the bed and walk over to the door. I yank it open, angry that my nap time has been interrupted and I'm greeted by Haymitch's stressed face. I give him my best scowl.

"I know, I know!" He says, "I interrupted nap time, but this is more important."

"Nothing is more important than nap time!" I growl, my pregnancy hormones enhance any emotion I experience so right now, a little ticked off becomes raging with anger. Haymitch just rolls his eyes and gestures for me to follow him. So I slam the door shut and stomp, as well as I can, after him.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and I begin to panic.

"Haymitch why are we here, is Peeta okay?" I say, icy fear penetrating into my veins. Haymitch shakes his head,

"No, the kid is fine, we're here for Gale." He replies. Gale? The fear is replaced with guilt as I think of Gale. I feel terrible for the situation that technically I put Gale in. Unfortunately, he was rendered mentally unstable after being accidentally hijacked whilst on a rescue mission to save my husband and other remaining victors. I feel bad that I have not come to see him at all in the months he has been back, but really it wasn't safe for me to see him. Does this meeting mean he has made progress? Are the doctors who were at first clueless to his situation finally able to find a cure. My train of thought is cut off when Haymitch begins to speak,

"The Docs want to try a new technique with him and for that they need you." He explains, "You know I would never let you go near him if it wasn't safe and the doc has convinced me that it is safe, so you have nothing to worry about." He tells me reassuringly. "The Docs will be watching your interaction through a one way glass, so they can see if he becomes any danger to you. You will be wearing an earpiece, so I and the doctors can give you instructions, and if at any time you feel in any danger, you bolt. You got that sweetheart?" He asks, and I nod. He nods in return and leads me into a room with Gale's Doctors. I can see Gale through the Glass. The Doctors repeat Haymitch's instructions to me. They suggest a few questions I should ask him, but I disregard them.

* * *

After hooking me up to the earpiece, they let me into Gale's room. He looks up when I walk in, but he makes no advance towards me. I sit in the hard, plastic chair next to his bed and wait in an awkward silence for him to say something. When the silence becomes unbearable, I whisper a barely audible hi.

"You're huge," is what he says in return, "That spawn will be massive." Although, that sounds like a normal Gale thing to say, I can tell by the tone of his voice that he isn't the way he was, he isn't the same Gale I grew up with.

"I still have a way to go." I reply. His eyes move up and down me and land back on my stomach. I hear him repeat the word huge under his breath, and resist the urge to hit him. The doctors are in my ear, asking me to tell him about his family and so I do, because I'm at a loss for anything else to say.

"Your Mom asks after you a lot." I say, and his lips twitch up a little.

"I'd like it if she'd come by sometime." He says, "How are the kids?" He asks.

"Rory and Vick are okay, Posy misses you, and she doesn't understand why you're not around anymore." I choose my words carefully I don't mention the hijacking in case it sets him off. He nods and looks down at his hands. I notice a tear drop treacle down his face and land on his lap.

"It's hard Katniss." He whispers, "I can't remember what's real and what's not. I can't even remember Posy's last Birthday, or the first time I took Vick into the woods."

"Hey, hey it's okay," I soothe, "Look I'm here now I can help you remember those things okay?" I ask and he nods. So I tell him about the times we took Vick into the woods, how he disturbed a hornet's nest and we got chased around the woods. I tell him about our meeting place and where we would store our arrows. I tell him about the boys' birthdays and Posy's.

"Posy's last Birthday was a great one, she was so happy. Prim and I got here some ribbon for her hair, and you managed to trade enough at the hob to afford to buy her a new dress. Then Peeta turned up and gave her a cake he had made for her, and she became even cuter and excite able because…" I trail off, because gale's eyes have glazed over and the light in them has gone. Replaced with an eerie, glassy hardness that scares me. He clenches his hands into fists and his breathing speeds up.

"What was that mutt doing at MY little sisters Birthday?" He roars. I begin to feel terror, like I've never felt it before. It's a different kind of terror from the one I've experienced in the Games. This terror is worse because it's someone you love trying to hurt you. So, I take Haymitch's advice and I bolt. I run, as well as I can to the door and I pass a crowd of doctors on my way out.

* * *

I run into the room next door, and straight into Haymitch's arms.

"I'm sorry!" I wail, "I messed it all up!"

"sshh, no, you didn't" He soothes. "You helped, they now know, another trigger of his flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?" I question.

"The Doctors have been doing some procedures on Gale, to try to reverse the hijacking. They inject him with a different drug and show him actual footage of your games and of you with the people in District 12. So far it's had a positive effect he isn't crazed anymore, he is sometimes, almost normal, but he still has violent flashbacks, where he sees the altered images and wants to hurt you and Peeta again." Haymitch utters,

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"So now, the doctors know that a big flashback trigger is Peeta, so you did not mess it all up, you did good sweetheart." Haymitch soothes. I try my best not to cry, I really do, but my emotions get the better of me and I begin to sob into Haymitch's chest.

* * *

At some point I am transferred from Haymitch's arms to Peeta's. Someone must have gone to fetch him when they saw the state I was in. I cry into his chest for a while and when I am calm enough, he places me down on a chair whilst a kind nurse fetches me a cup of water. I am emotionally drained and extremely tired and so I zone out of things. I hear the odd word. I'm aware of Haymitch and Peeta having a heated discussion.

"He could have killed her!" Peeta exclaims.

"He didn't, we had it all under control." Haymitch retorts.

"Then why is she hysterical?" Peeta asks exasperated.

"I don't know, she's your wife ask her." Haymitch states. After that I zone out again, consumed in my thoughts. The main thought being will I ever be able to have a good friendship with Gale again. If Peeta is what triggers his flashbacks, then the answer is no. I love Peeta more than anything and I love our baby more than anything, I could never leave him. But could I live without Gale being my best friend? We've been friends so long, it seems wrong to not have him in my life. On the other hand, I've coped pretty well without him the last few months. Although it pains me to say it, I haven't really thought about him that much either. Eventually my row with myself becomes too much and I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm lying in my bed with Peeta's protective arm around me. I can tell he's awake without even looking. The first thought that pops into my head is, will he be mad at me. I risked, mine and our baby's life to help Gale. No, I don't think he's mad. I think he's frustrated. He doesn't understand, what's going on in my head right now and that frustrates him; he always used to know what I was thinking. It's not his fault, with all these pregnancy hormones raging through me half the time I don't even know what I'm thinking or feeling.

"Katniss," He whispers in the darkness, "What are you thinking about?" he asks, which proves my point about him not being able to tell what I'm think nowadays.

"You." I answer honestly. "I know it must be frustrating for you not being able to know what I'm thinking anymore, but trust me, it's even more frustrating for me not being in control of my emotions." I say and he laughs.

"You have no idea how annoying it is that I don't know what you're thinking anymore. But I know how hard it is for you. You were always in control and now you have no control over anything." he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"And look, about Gale, I know I set off his flash backs, so if you want to give up some of your time with me to help him, I understand that." He says sheepishly. I struggle and finally manage to push myself up so that I can look him in the eyes,

"I would never give up any of my time with you. I love you with all my being and I can't bear how little we see each other these days, I treasure every minute we have together and if that means I have to give up some of my nap time to help Gale, so be it." I say.

"Wow, you love me more than nap time." He laughs.

"Yes, although when I miss my naps I tend to get a little grouchy, so watch it Mellark!" I warn him. And then I kiss him, and suddenly I don't even feel the remotest bit tired anymore.

I'm wide awake, electricity running through my veins. That hunger in my heart that doesn't feel like it will ever be fed. Every part of me yearns for Peeta, I pull him close with one hand whilst the other, runs through his hair. Without breaking the kiss he pulls me onto his lap and he gently pulls me as close as he can to him without crushing my baby bump. His fingers trace patterns on my back, while mine roam the muscles in his arms. Everywhere his skin meets mine, it leaves a fiery sensation that I can't get enough of. My heart is beating so fast I think it's going to burst, but then I feel something else that feels like it's going to burst, my bladder. I groan and get up,

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," I sigh, "It's just that little lady is pressing on my bladder." He laughs; I scowl and walk over to the bathroom.

"It's not funny, you try peeing 10 times a day." I shout from the bathroom. He laughs again. I waddle back into our bed and he hugs me close,

"I love you, both of you." He tells me as my eye lids become heavy again.

"I love you too." I mumble as sleep pulls me under, to sweet dreams, of Peeta, me and our baby girl.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I really enjoyed writing it, espcially the fluffy ending :) So yeah, I know most of you probably hate me because of the lack of updates, but school has been really hectic and I have had no time to write which really depresses me. However it is the easter holidays soon, which means updates, yay! **

**Thanks for; reading, reviewing, following & favouriting :)**

**Please review, you may not think it, but they are all special to me and really boost my confidence, so come on review, I know you want too :)**

**See you soon xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

*******6 Months Pregnant*******

I hardly see Peeta anymore. Coin has been making him train, more than the others in his squad, as he lost lots of his muscle whilst being held in the Capitol. I try to keep occupied. Obviously, I can't train now that I'm 6 months along and the size of an extremely large housing estate. It annoys the hell out of me that, Peeta misses things that he should be there for. Every time I feel her kick, I look over my shoulder to share the experience with Peeta and he isn't there. It's not his fault, in truth its mine. I should never have let him leave me in the arena, but he did in his mind, what he thought was right, and that meant he had to sacrifice himself to save me and the baby, our baby. Understandably, when he gets back to our compartment after 8 hours training, he is tired and although he tries to take interest in my day, I can tell all he wants to do is sleep.

However, the thing that worries me most is the fact that Coin is making him train harder. Does this mean she's planning on sending him out, into the Districts? Or is she simply doing it to make my life hell. I get very lonely, which is strange because I never used to get lonely. I can't see Peeta, Mum and Prim are always working, Haymitch is always in command and all the other remaining Victors are all being trained up too. Of course they give me a schedule, but I have never been one to do what I'm told. So I mainly spend my time napping, the only time I leave my compartment is meal times and when Haymitch knocks and tells me I'm needed in command.

* * *

The past month felt like a year, what with Peeta not being around much. I would go to the Hospital and spend time with Prim, but Hospitals give me the creeps. The only time I ventured in there, was to have check-ups with Dr Alec and to help Gale regain his memories.

Slowly, but surely Gale was making progress. Any mention of Peeta made, him lose control, so I had to be careful not to mention him. We mainly talked about Gale's family. He would ask me things and I would tell him if the memory was real or not real. He had an idea of what memories would be false, as he said the memories the Capitol gave him had a shiny quality. Sometimes I would catch him staring at my stomach. Not in a malicious way, in a curious way. One time he caught me looking at him whilst he was staring, and he told me something that made my heart break in two.

"I wish it was me." He whispered, barely audible, I thought he was about to get the crazed look in his eye that means a flash back is approaching, but he didn't, he just went on to say things that made my heart feel like it had been ripped out of my chest.

"I know I told you I was fine with you not loving me in that way, but I still love you. I wish it as me you chose, I dreamed about marrying you, and having children with you. But I guess that'll never happen now." He finishes and I find myself wiping tears form my eyes. It pains me to hear him say that, because I know I can never love him in that way, even if I wasn't with Peeta. Gale will always be my best friend, nothing more; I can only hope that one day he finds someone he can love more than me.

I told him I was sorry and that I'd see him tomorrow, and then I promptly left the room and found somewhere to hide and cry, eventually Peeta found me and brought me back to our compartment.

* * *

I was about to settle down for a delightful afternoon of doing nothing, however Haymitch interrupts my plans by knocking on my door and telling me to come to command. I manage to haul myself off the bed and I meet him outside my door.

"What is it this time?" I ask,

"I have no clue, but whatever it is you won't like it." He says and I throw him a sarcastic smile, which means the rest of our walk to command is in silence.

When we reach command I sit in my usual spot, a few minutes after I arrive, Peeta walks in the door. My stomach still does little flips whenever I see him. He takes his usual spot standing behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. Coin takes her seat at the head of the table and then asks for everyone's attention.

"Now, although we are making considerable progress, there are still some citizens that need convincing, the only way to do that is film more propos. Now I know that you, Katniss, haven't been doing much recently so I propose that you go out to film some more propos." She says, a wicked grin toying on her lips. I managed to bite my tongue, before I can make a foul remark; but as always Haymitch and Peeta jump to my defence.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure that's a wise decision, look what happened last time Katniss went out to film propos, she almost died!" Haymitch says fiercely.

"President, she's 6 months pregnant with my child, I really don't want her going out into war zones!" Peeta adds Coin smiles mischievously.

"Ah, but Mr Mellark, she would not be going into a war zone, she would be returning to District 12. As far as the Capitol is concerned District 12 is dead, so they wouldn't have any reason to bomb there, and as it is your home, you could show us around the destruction, show the nation, what the Capitol took away from you." She says coolly. I glance up at Peeta and he looks down at me, we both know we have no choice.

"I presume, I along with Haymitch would be accompanying Katniss on the trip." Peeta says and Coin nods.

"Peeta, you have the rest of the day off, you and Katniss need to rest, your hovercraft leaves at 8 AM tomorrow." She says before dismissing everyone.

Peeta helps me up out of my chair and we walk back to our compartment. I sit on the edge of the bed, whilst Peeta goes to shower. I still haven't moved when, he emerges from the bathroom and comes to sit next to me.

"Kat, are you okay?" he asks, placing a reassuring hand on my back.

"I'm okay, I think. I'm just nervous about tomorrow." I say and lean into him.

"Me too." he says, but his voice contains more hints of sadness than nervousness, and it is then that I realise this will be much harder for Peeta then it will for me. My Mother and Prim escaped the bombing, but his family didn't. His Father, Mother and Brothers were all tragically killed in that bombing. His home was destroyed and he probably blames himself for it all. I can't be weak tomorrow; I need to be strong for him, he is always there for me to lean on, but now it's my turn to let him lean on me.

* * *

I wake up first, my stomach in knots. I carefully slide out of bed, so not to wake Peeta and take a quick shower. I braid my damp hair and brush my teeth. When I come out Peeta has woken up and is leaning against the head board.

"You're up early." He states,

"Couldn't sleep, I'm too nervous." I reply, then I chastise myself for mentioning my nerves, I have to be there for him, I shouldn't unload my nerves on him. I walk over to him and tangle my finger in his hair. Gently, he rests his head against my ever expanding stomach.

"We love you." I tell him,

"I love you both too." He replies, placing a kiss on my stomach and then he stands up to place one on my lips. I busy myself tiding the compartment whilst he showers. When he surfaces from the bathroom, we go to get a quick breakfast before we have to board out hover craft.

* * *

He never lets go of my hand, all through breakfast or boarding the craft. I'm his anchor today. Haymitch greets us with a small, sad smile in the hangar. This will be hard for him too. He knew most citizens of District 12, as he grew up in the seam and then spent the rest of his life seeing the merchants. All the people he knew are now gone. We are joined by all the usual people that accompany us when we film propos. Cressida and her film crew, a few soldiers in case anything happens.

When we land in District 12 I hear Peeta, intake a sharp breath. I squeeze his hand to reassure him and he gives me a small smile. I shakily rise to my feet and Haymitch and Peeta help to steady me. Peeta's grip on my hand tightens as we descend from the hovercraft onto District 12. Cressida gathers us all around and tells us the schedule.

"Okay, first we will look around the Seam, and then the town, then the Victors' village and we will finally take a look around the woods, okay?" She says and we all nod. She asks me to lead the way and so I set off in the direction of, what was, the Seam.

* * *

Nothing. There was nothing left. It was all rubble. I cower into Peeta, I promised myself I would be strong for him, but I just need a moment, to be vulnerable. I feel the bile rise in my throat when I see a skull, a few feet away from me. I manage to find the spot where my old house in the Seam once stood, and I proceed to talk to the camera about it. I didn't say much, but there wasn't much to say. I see a silent tear slide down Haymitch's face as he takes in the destruction around him. I walk over to my mentor and wipe away the tear and embrace him in a tight hug.

"I tried to be strong Katniss." He whispers.

"I know, but we can't be strong all of the time." I say and release him from the hug. He links his arm through mine and on my other side Peeta slides his arm around my waist and we all walk away from the Seam towards the town.

Tears spring to Peeta's eyes the moment we reach the square. I take in the devastation, unwilling to believe it. My eyes land on the spot where the Mellark bakery once stood, at the same time as Peeta's. His silent tears turn into sobs, as he breaks down on my shoulder. I hug him close and whisper reassuring words in his ears. His hot, salty tears stain my shirt, but I don't care.

"I'm sorry." He sobs, to whom I'm not sure. He could be apologizing to me for breaking down, or he could be apologizing to his family. Either way he doesn't have to apologize, this isn't his fault, its Snow's. His tears cease and his breaths become more even. He steps out of our hug and walks over to the rubble, which was his home. You can still make out the big ovens that lined the back wall. He bends down and picks up a handful of charred debris; he lets it run through his fingers before straightening up. He returns to my side and we take one final glance over the square. I see the mangled posts where Gale was whipped; I close my eyes and I see all the stalls and hear the sounds of people chatting. Slowly, I open my eyes and I decide to quickly move on as the memory was far better than the reality.

Typically, the only think in District 12 untouched by the bombing is the Victors Village. Peeta goes into his house, and I go into mine. I run up the stairs, as well as a pregnant woman can run and straight into my old bedroom. I never really used it; every night I would sneak out and go to Peeta's house so we could fight off the nightmares together. The smell hits me, even before I reach the bedroom door. A single white rose, rests in a vase on the dressing table. I stifle a scream and quickly pack up the things I came for. I place some of my more stretchy clothes into my bag, and I run downstairs. I quickly enter the living room and shove my mother's wedding photo and the plant book into my bag. Then I bolt for the door.

I relish the fresh air. I gulp as much of as I can, to try to get the smell of blood and roses out of my senses. Swiftly, I stride 2 doors down and into Peeta's house. Gladly, I find that his house does not reek of bloody roses and I breathe a sigh of relief. I find him in his bedroom. I set my bag down on his bed, and walk up behind him. I snake my arms around his waist and rest my cheek on his back. He sighs, a sad sigh and spins me round to face him. "I found these." He whispers. I look at his hands and in the he holds his sketch books, I pick up the top one and flick through it. It's all pictures of his family. There are water marks on the pages, where his fresh tears have fallen. I tentatively pick up the next sketch book, and flick through the pages that have been taken up with pictures of me. I smile at some, and frown at others. Out the corner of my eye I see Peeta watching my reactions to the drawings. I look up at him and smile.

"They're beautiful Peeta, they really are." I say, and gives me a shy smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like them." He replies,

"Do you want to take them back with us?" I ask, as I motion to my bag on the bed. He nods and silently places the sketch books in the bag. I walk around his room, which was really our room, as I spent most of my time over here. There are the windows that were constantly open, as he couldn't sleep with them shut. The bed where little madam was conceived, his wardrobe that he doesn't use and finally my eyes land on his chest of drawers. I walk over to his chest of drawers and pull out some of his sweat pants and T-shirts, I then proceed to stuff them into my bag. He raises an eyebrow at me,

"What?" I question, "I like wearing your clothes; they are comfy and smell like you." I reason. He smiles,

"And what do I smell like?" He asks taking a step towards me.

"Cinnamon, sugar and paint." I say,

"That's not very manly." He says,

"But, you're very manly." I say, before I can stop the words from coming out. His eyes take on a mischievous shine.

"Would you care to tell me, Katniss dear, how I am manly?" He asks,

"Well, um, ah…" I mumble, "Your muscles are very much defined, from working at the bakery all those years, you're very tall, Your eyes resemble the colour of a clear sky, your never ending eyelashes and you have defined features that are strikingly handsome." I choke out. He chuckles and leans down to kiss me.

"Thank you Katniss, you have made me see that, my fine physique makes up for my sweet smell." He says and he kisses me again.

"Is there anything else you want to take with you apart from your sketch books?" I say changing the subject, as I finish my scan of the room. He shakes his head and we walk hand in hand down the stairs.

* * *

Cressida let us have some private time in our homes, she is more compassionate than Coin. Haymitch walks out of his old home, as Peeta and I walk out of his. Haymitch walks up to me and places an arm around my waist. An odd gesture, which makes sense when I hear the clink of the liquor bottles he has just dropped in my bag, hoping no one, will notice, and I don't think anyone has. I wink at him and he smiles. We move away from the Village and into the woods. Cressida asks me to show her where Gale and I used to hunt, so she can film it. I take her as far in as I can, but it becomes to tiring and dangerous for me to climb any further. We sit on the rocks where Gale and I used to meet, to eat lunch.

Sitting there, looking out, I am reminded of the times my father and I ventured out here. I begin to hum a song he taught me out here and before I know what I'm doing, I'm singing it.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I look up and realise everyone is looking at me, and Cressida has the camera trained on me.

"That was amazing Katniss!" Peeta says awestruck.

"The kid aid you could sing, but I didn't know you were that good!" Haymitch chuckles. I blush deep crimson and look away.

* * *

I become very tired after lunch and Peeta has to help me a lot on the way back to the hover craft. When we reach the hovercraft, Peeta helps me sit comfortably and I fall asleep.

The next thing I know I'm waking up, in Peeta's arms in our compartment. I look up at him and give him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, he looks puzzled.

"For you having to go through that today, sometimes I forget you lost your family in the bombing and then I feel guilty because I still have Mother and Prim." I say, he sighs.

"Katniss, you shouldn't feel guilty about having your family, you should feel lucky. I miss my family, a lot, but every day I am thankful that I have you, our baby, your family and I'm even thankful for Haymitch. I thought I had come to terms with their deaths, but seeing the District today, it just brought it all back, the anger, the sadness, the guilt. But now I know I should stop feeling guilty and sad and instead be grateful that I have you. I needed today, so I could fully come to terms with it and move on." He says, his eyes glistening with tears that refuse to spill.

"For someone so young, you're so wise." I say and snuggle deeper into his chest, relishing the moment, knowing that tomorrow he will have to go back to training and I won't get to see him as much. He laughs,

"I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months!" I protest, he laughs again.

"My Birthday is in November, yours is in May! That's more than a few months." he states.

"All right, you are a lot older than me." I concede. We stay quiet for a while, but then he speaks again.

"You know, something just occurred to me." He says,

"What?" I inquire.

"You paid me a very flattering compliment earlier, and I didn't give you one back." He says and I'm puzzled.

"When?" I ask confused.

"At my house, when you said I smelt nice and had well defined muscles." He says and I internally cringe at my earlier confession.

"Well," He continues, "I just wanted to tell you that I also love your smell, of the woods and the fresh air. I love your height, or lack of it, I love your scowl, and I love your smile even more. I love your hair in and out of its braid, I love your eyes, I love how strong you are, in both senses of the word. And most importantly, I love the fact that right now, you are carrying our child." He says.

"Your compliment of me was better than my compliment of you." Was all I could think of to say. He understood, my thank you though, as he tilted his head down to kiss me.

"I love you." I tell him,

"I love you too, both of you." He replies, and with that, I let sleep consume me. Dreading tomorrow when the loneliness will devour me again.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but that will improve as the school year draws to a close so, if you can be patient and wait a month or so the updates will be come more regular again :) **

**Thanks for following/favouritng/reading/reviewing! :) **

**A final note, please review, you don't realise how nice it is too recieve positive comments, or consturctive critisim (mainly positive comments ;))! So, please leave a little review, even if its just a few words, pretty please? :)**

**I loaf you all, see you next time xox**


End file.
